Quatre
by Tibre
Summary: UA, pas de magie. 1977: James est la coqueluche de l'école, Sirius est cerné par les cons, Remus n'a pas le temps pour autre chose que ses bouquins, Peter n'espère plus d'autre compagnie que ses bds... Pourquoi se rencontreraient-ils? JPLE, SBRL.
1. Summer's Almost Gone

Oyez, oh yeah!

Disclaimer : Il paraît que ça se fait, alors je le fais mais une fois et puis basta : JK Rowling est notre maître à tous, je me contente de trahir son oeuvre éhontément.

Quatre UA, JPLE et SBRL (que de lettres). Il y aura donc un slash plus tard dans l'histoire, si vous ne savez pas c'est qu'un slash, je vous conseille de lire, vous pourriez trouver ça intéressant!

J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'UA, et surtout pas assez sur les Maraudeurs, donc me voici! Je vous préviens d'emblée, cette fic risque d'être longue et l'évolution des romances sera lente, donc patience. Pour le rating, il est faible pour l'instant, ça pourrait changer pour les derniers chapitres si je me découvre la plume d'une lemoniste, mais c'est pas sûr, de toute façon je vous préviendrai si c'est le cas.

**Important :** L'histoire se passe en 1977, et j'ai pensé que pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance il n'y avait rien de tel que la musique de l'époque. Cette fic aura donc une BO. Vous trouverez en écoute sur mon blog (lien dans mon profil) toutes les chansons mentionnées dans l'histoire (_peut-être même que vous pourrez les ramener chez vous, mais chut!)_ donc si vous aimez lire en musique n'hésitez pas.

C'est tout. Amusez-vous bien!

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

**Summer's Almost Gone**

* * *

Allongé sur le bord de la piscine, écrasé sur la pierre par la chaleur et l'inactivité, James s'ennuyait. 

C'était la fin des vacances. Après plusieurs semaines à l'étranger avec ses parents, James avait retrouvé son environnement quotidien avec un plaisir certain mais pourtant éphémère, et comme faux. Une fois réappropriée chaque pièce de la maison, le vide le frappa.

Quand il était en vacances avec ses parents, il s'était surpris à apprécier le temps passé avec eux, alors même qu'il les avait suivis en traînant les pieds. Il ne voulait pas partir loin de ses amis, des fêtes, des virées, craignant de passer une seconde sur deux de chaque minute à soupirer lourdement… Mais il s'était amusé, et l'ennui c'était maintenant qu'il le ressentait.

Ses copains, qui habitaient à quelques pâtés de maison, n'attendaient qu'un signe de sa part pour aller faire un tour en ville, squatter un bar, faire les cons dans la piscine… Un coup de fil et le bruit à nouveau.

Pourtant James restait au bord de la piscine, un bras plongé dans l'eau. Sans faire un mouvement en direction du téléphone, sans la moindre envie de voir ses « amis ».

Aucun d'entre eux ne lui avait manqué. Il se fichait de les voir eux en particulier ou quelqu'un d'autre. Et eux se fichaient probablement de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis trois semaines. Mais ça aussi lui était égal.

En fait il ne pouvait pas vraiment les appeler « amis », c'était plutôt des fréquentations, rapprochés par la force des choses et le hasard des classes au lycée. Une fois de retour là-bas, d'ici trois semaines, tout redeviendrait comme avant et il oublierait sans doute son bref moment de lucidité. Mais pour l'instant…

James se leva, plongea dans l'eau d'un bond athlétique, nagea paresseusement quelques minutes le temps de se rafraîchir, puis il sortit, se sécha, se changea et enfin franchit la clôture de sa maison les mains dans les poches de son short en toile, encore trop chaud à son goût, jouant avec les pièces qui y traînaient pour les entendre tinter doucement.

D'ordinaire quand il sortait, James prenait sa voiture, une décapotable rouge offerte par ses parents pour son dix-septième anniversaire, dans laquelle ses copains s'empressaient toujours de sauter pour aller parader en ville.

Ce jour-là, le jeune homme alla à pied. Il habitait dans un quartier riche, uniquement peuplé de demeures cossues dotées d'immenses jardins. James passa devant ces maisons, celles de ses amis, sans les regarder.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche les façades se banalisèrent, gagnèrent en humilité. Elles finirent par se coller les unes au autres et l'on vit s'y insérer petit à petit des échoppes en tous genres.

Arrivé en plein centre ville, James s'arrêta, en sueur, devant la vitrine d'une librairie. Ses parents étaient à la tête d'une maison d'édition et James avait hérité d'eux la passion des livres. Sa maison était bien sûr remplie de bouquins mais de temps en temps le jeune homme avait envie de lire autre chose que les livres recommandés par papa-maman et ces derniers ne l'avaient d'ailleurs jamais découragé d'aller voir ce que faisait la concurrence… C'est pourquoi il fréquentait assez régulièrement cette librairie. En plus il y avait en ventilateur à l'intérieur.

La boutique était silencieuse en dehors du ronronnement de l'appareil électrique et, de temps en temps, le froissement de pages qu'on tourne. Après un sourire pour la jeune femme à la caisse, qu'il connaissait un peu, le jeune homme flâna entre les rayons surchargés d'ouvrages en tous genres, faisant courir ses doigts sur la tranche des livres.

Lorsqu'il finit par être accroché par un titre, James prit le livre et le tourna entre ses mains, caressant le cuir de la couverture. Après un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier les alentours, il l'ouvrit et, approchant son nez du papier, inspira profondément. Cette odeur était sa préférée avec celle des ballons de basket, elle le faisait se sentir à la maison.

Il continua d'avancer dans les rayonnages, gardant le livre en main après avoir vérifié qu'il n'était pas sorti aux éditions Potter et qu'il ne l'avait donc pas chez lui, oublié sur une étagère, ou parmi les livres entassés dans les fauteuils du salon, sur le sol à côté des fauteuils du salon, et partout ailleurs où, dans une maison traditionnelle, on aura mis de _l'air_.

Ne repérant pas d'ouvrage plus intéressant, il termina son tour au rayon Bande Dessinée. Il n'en raffolait pas vraiment mais c'était là que se trouvait le ventilateur et il voulait en profiter pour faire sécher sa sueur avant de devoir retourner dans la fournaise qui régnait à l'extérieur.

Ayant pensé être le seul à vouloir squatter les rayons d'une librairie par ce temps, James fut surpris de trouver près du ventilateur un garçon assis à même le sol en train de lire un comic tout droit venu d'Outre-Atlantique. James regarda vers le comptoir et constata que la vendeuse s'était éloignée, peut-être dans la réserve ou aux toilettes. Il surprit en se retournant le regard de l'autre garçon sur lui. Celui-ci s'empressa de retourner à sa lecture.

James l'observa à son tour et crut reconnaître un gars de son lycée. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé, d'autant qu'il se souvienne. Il ne paraissait pas très grand, un peu trop en chair, il avait des cheveux châtains ternes et un nez pointu. Il semblait timide. Pas le genre de personne que James fréquentait d'ordinaire.

Mais puisqu'il devait attendre le retour de la vendeuse pour payer son livre, il décida de s'installer aux côtés du garçon, à portée de ventilateur, et de commencer son livre. Il ne put s'empêcher cependant d'examiner de plus près la lecture de son voisin, qui semblait à présent très concentré. James n'avait jamais lu de comic, pas vraiment encouragé par ses parents.

« Est-ce que c'est bien ? » demanda-t-il finalement, curieux.

Le garçon releva la tête et regarda du côté du comptoir où la vendeuse n'avait pas encore fait sa réapparition, puis il se tourna vers James, hésitant, il semblait se demander si c'était bien à lui que la question était adressée.

James lui fit un sourire en désignant la revue qu'il avait dans les mains.

Après une nouvelle seconde d'indécision, le garçon répondit d'une voix mal assurée :

« Pas… pas mal. »

Il fit une pause, inspira puis continua.

« Le graphisme pourrait être meilleur mais l'histoire est originale. »

James s'approcha pour regarder les dessins et les trouva pour sa part plutôt bien faits, mais il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, pour ne pas dire rien du tout.

« Je n'ai jamais lu de comic » dit-il. « Je suis plutôt bouquins classiques ! » ajouta-t-il en agitant le livre qu'il comptait acheter.

« Moi je préfère quand il y a des images » répondit l'autre avec un sourire timide.

« Je te comprends ! » s'exclama James en riant. « J'ai lu pas mal de pavés barbants qui auraient gagné à avoir quelques illustrations ! »

S'en suivit un silence rompu uniquement par le ronronnement du ventilateur, pendant lequel le garçon parut hésiter entre continuer la conversation et reprendre sa lecture tandis qu'un James intrigué examinait ladite lecture par-dessus son épaule.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit la vendeuse pour revenir à son poste. James se releva donc et passa à la caisse, échangeant des banalités avec la jeune femme. Puis après avoir adressé un signe de tête amical au garçon au comic book, il sortit de la boutique et rentra chez lui avec l'intention de lire son nouveau livre au bord de la piscine. Et ses amis… bah, il les verrait à la rentrée.

* * *

La chaleur avait poussé Peter à fuir sa maison étouffante pour l'oasis de fraîcheur que fournissait le ventilateur de la librairie. Il était là depuis environ deux heures à lire les dernières BD sorties tout en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil discret à la jeune vendeuse quand James Potter entra dans la boutique. 

James Potter était la star de son lycée. Le meilleur joueur de l'équipe de basket et un élève brillant, un peu rebelle sur les bords : il avait tout de la coqueluche ; le genre qui n'envisagerait même pas de le regarder, lui le ringard du lycée. James passa devant lui sans le voir et s'engagea dans les rayons. Bien sûr. Peter se replongea dans son comic, habitué à ce genre de comportement envers lui, c'était son quotidien.

Plongé comme il l'était dans sa BD, il fut pris au dépourvu quand quelques minutes plus tard James le _vit_, et plus encore quand il s'assit à côté de lui et lui adressa la parole. Certes il attendait seulement le retour de la jolie caissière mais il avait tout de même l'air sincèrement intéressé par sa lecture. Il était même sympa. Quand Peter dit qu'il préférait les images, il se traita immédiatement d'idiot d'avoir dit une chose pareille, Potter allait sûrement le prendre pour un crétin illettré, alors que ce qu'il voulait exprimer c'était sa passion pour le dessin ; mais l'autre rit amicalement, sans mépris. Ensuite la vendeuse revint ; James Potter partit en le saluant.

Peter se dit qu'il aurait aimé avoir un ami comme lui… Mais qui voudrait de Peter Pettigrow comme ami ?

Après son départ, Peter reporta une attention rêveuse sur la vendeuse. James avait parlé un peu avec elle. Elle s'appelait Lisa, il l'avait entendu, et elle était vraiment jolie. C'est elle qui avait permis à Peter de lire ici gratuitement comme il était un client régulier. Il soupira puis ferma sa BD, n'ayant plus la tête à ça, il la reposa sur le présentoir et avec un « au revoir » timide à Lisa, il sortit de la librairie.

C'était la fin d'après-midi à présent mais l'atmosphère n'avait pas encore refroidi pour autant, c'était quasiment insupportable.

Peter remontait la rue peu fréquentée d'un pas traînant pour rentrer chez lui, aux abords de la ville, quand apparurent au coin de la rue des personnes qu'il connaissait un peu trop à son goût et dont il avait espéré qu'elles resteraient chez elles aujourd'hui. Avançaient à présent dans sa direction Rodulphus et Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix Black, Evan Rosier et Regulus Black. Il manquait quelques membres pour que la bande soit complète, malheureusement les éléments les plus virulents à son encontre étaient bels et bien là.

Ils étaient tous issus de la vieille aristocratie anglaise qui prônait le retour des privilèges, ou plutôt qui niait leur disparition et continuait de se comporter en seigneurs et maîtres. Leurs idées auraient pu paraître ridicules s'ils n'avaient pas tous été encore si riches, ne serait-ce que par leurs propriétés disséminées dans les alentours de Godrictown.

Au prestigieux collège privé (et très coûteux) Poudlard, les futurs _Lords and Ladies_ s'étaient autoproclamés élite dominante et prétendaient asseoir ce statut en martyrisant et en rabaissant régulièrement les plus faibles et les plus isolés. Ils étaient presque tous dans la même année que Peter et celui-ci était une de leurs cibles favorites.

Peter se ratatina inconsciemment quand ses « camarades » le remarquèrent, affichant des sourires que l'on pourrait qualifier de sadiques. Ils continuèrent d'avancer vers Peter qui ; lui se figea.

« Oh mais que vois-je ? » s'extasia Bellatrix Black, parvenue à sa hauteur, en se penchant vers Peter un air trop réjoui pour être honnête sur le visage.

Elle avait vraiment l'air folle quand elle faisait ça. Elle le faisait souvent.

« Regarde ça, Rodulphus, notre lombric préféré ! »

Le susmentionné Rodulphus, Lestrange de son nom, était un jeune homme jugé séduisant par les filles de Poudlard –Peter pour sa part ne voyait que l'éclat mauvais de ses yeux chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur lui. Il était de notoriété publique que lui et Bellatrix Black devraient se marier à leur majorité, selon la volonté de leurs familles respectives.

« Allez, verre de terre, rampe pour nous ! » s'exclama-t-il alors que lui et le reste de la bande encerclait Peter peu à peu.

Peter, qui savait ce qui allait arriver pour l'avoir déjà vécu des dizaines de fois, chercha frénétiquement une brèche par laquelle s'enfuir. La journée avait pourtant assez bien commencé…

Une voix retentit soudain derrière lui et Peter ferma les yeux en la reconnaissant, il n'avait pas besoin de ça…

« Oh, une scène familière. Tu prépares déjà la rentrée, Bella ? »

Si quelqu'un ne pouvait pas améliorer sa situation c'était bien lui.

« Sirius Black. Tu as donc finalement daigné t'extraire de ta tour d'ivoire pour nous tenir compagnie ? »

« Au contraire, j'espérais ne pas tomber sur vous, il semblerait que je manque de chance aujourd'hui… »

Décidément Peter était verni, tout le gratin de Poudlard semblait s'être entendu pour tomber sur lui aujourd'hui. Après James Potter, la flèche des terrains de basket, Sirius Black, le leader des héritiers…

Si Peter avait été une fille, il aurait immédiatement filé vers la cabine publique la plus proche pour raconter à ses copines l'après-midi in-croy-yable qu'il venait de passer en ne manquant pas de mentionner les noms de Potter et Black au moins une dizaine de fois chacun dans la conversation, peut-être même à la suite –« Potter et Black ! Tu te rends compte ? _Potter_ et _Black_, Potter _et_ Black, non mais _Potter et Black _! »- toutefois Peter était un garçon, il n'avait pas de _copines_ et il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser sur les grands hasards de la vie, il devait trouver un moyen de se _tailler _!

Et maintenant, pendant que Black et Black échangeaient des propos pas si amicaux que ça, semblait être le moment parfait.

Peter vit le regard de Black Sirius glisser sur lui avec indifférence, et contrairement à l'adolescente qu'il aurait pu être dans une autre vie, Peter reçut cette indifférence avec gratitude : celui-là au moins n'essayerait pas de l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Alors pendant que Black Sirius, qui se révélait en fin de compte son sauveur, continuait de se moquer de Black Bellatrix, sa cousine, sous les yeux blasés de leurs comparses, Peter effectua de simples mais efficaces pas chassés en direction du coin de rue le plus proche, et une fois passé en frontière du champs de vision de la plupart de ses ennemis, il piqua un sprint sans se retourner.

Une fois arrivé chez lui et la sueur de sa course folle épongée, Peter put finalement dire que ç'avait été une journée très positive : il avait feuilleté quelques comics intéressants, enfin appris le prénom de la vendeuse de la librairie, touché du doigt la popularité, fait un peu d'exercice… Non, vraiment d'habitude la vie était beaucoup moins drôle que ça à Godrictown.

* * *

« Sirius Black. Tu as donc finalement daigné t'extraire de ta tour d'ivoire pour nous tenir compagnie ? » 

_Crétine. « Bien entendu Bella, j'éprouvais tant de regrets de vous avoir envoyé paître tout à l'heure, il me paraît évident à présent que rien ne me serait plus agréable que de vous avoir sur le dos pour le reste de la journée… » Crétine, vraiment._

« Au contraire, j'espérais ne pas tomber sur vous, il semblerait que je manque de chance aujourd'hui… »

_Inutile d'essayer l'ironie avec elle, elle pourrait le prendre pour un vrai compliment_.

Sirius balaya du regard la scène effectivement familière de ses… -de ses quoi ? Amis ? Proches ? Sûrement pas ! Disons son entourage- en train de harceler un gars de Poudlard, un pauvre type qui selon eux ne méritait pas d'y mettre les pieds, n'étant pas de leur niveau. Bien sûr pour Sirius tout cela était risible puisque selon lui, personne ou presque n'était de _son_ niveau, et surtout pas les abrutis qui restaient plantés à le regarder d'un air stupide en ce moment même. Si on lui avait donné le choix, c'est _eux_ qu'il aurait virés de Poudlard en premier… et après eux les trois quarts de l'école, profs compris. Pas que ça l'aurait débarrassé définitivement de la présence des futurs lords cependant puisque sa propre mère les invitait régulièrement à prendre le thé chez lui : ils étaient son monde, les bonnes fréquentations…

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas les saquer !

« Oh si vraiment tu ne veux plus de notre compagnie, Sirius, alors soit mais tes parents seront sûrement très déçus… »

La bonne vieille menace d'aller tout raconter aux parents… Ça pouvait paraître ridicule mais bien qu'ils soient à présent âgés de dix-sept, dix-huit ans pour la plupart elle était encore d'actualité, mieux que ça, elle était au centre de toutes leurs relations, planait au-dessus d'eux en permanence. « Je vais le dire à ma mère », ou mieux « je vais le dire à ta mère », avait plus de sens et de pouvoir chez ces jeunes gens que chez les gamins de la bouche desquels on l'entendait d'ordinaire, tout simplement parce que la vie des héritiers était entièrement régentée par leurs géniteurs, elle leur appartenait presque…

Le bon côté de cette menace pour Sirius était qu'elle était également à sa portée, ils étaient pour ainsi dire dans le même bateau –même si cela n'avait pas réussi à créer un quelconque sentiment de solidarité entre eux tous, il est des antipathies que même un destin commun ne parvient pas à abattre…

« Tout comme le seraient les tiens de te voir ainsi vagabonder dans les rues comme une prolétaire. En compagnie uniquement masculine qui plus est ! Rodolphe, vraiment, ça en dit long sur votre futur mariage ! Ne devrais-tu pas être à la maison comme tes sœurs, Bella, à apprendre, je ne sais pas, la couture ou l'art de servir le thé ? Là où est la place d'une _lady…_ »

Les yeux de la brune s'étrécirent furieusement : elle détestait se voir rappeler son statut de « simple femme » et d'épouse et c'est pour ça que Sirius s'attelait à le mentionner le plus souvent possible ! D'autant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le contredire sans passer pour une de ces bourgeoises féministes vulgaires.

A ses côtés, Rodulphus était encore en train d'évaluer le degré d'insulte envers sa personne dans les paroles de son presque cousin par alliance, en dehors de la vulgarisation de son prénom qui l'irritait toujours au plus haut point –une autre habitude de Sirius. Les autres derrière faisaient de la figuration. Sirius ne jeta pas même un coup d'œil à son frère.

« Il semble que le garçon avec qui vous discutiez à l'instant ait décidé de s'éclipser sans vous saluer, c'est tellement grossier ! Vraiment de nos jours les roturiers ont oublié ce qu'est le respect ! »

Le sourire moqueur de Sirius s'accentua alors que ses interlocuteurs se tournaient pour apercevoir le dos de Pettigrow disparaître au coin de la rue.

« Bien, sur ce je m'en vais, j'ai de choses à faire. Et n'essayez même pas de me suivre, il me semble que les badauds ont été suffisamment divertis pour aujourd'hui ! »

Sirius passa entre Bellatrix et Rabastan la tête haute sans les effleurer et s'éloigna sans se retourner. Deux rues plus loin il fit une pause et attendit juste une minute pour s'assurer que ses « amis » avaient suivi sa directive… puis continua sa route, satisfait.

Cinq minutes plus tard le jeune homme arrivait à destination. Il entra dans un magasin qui se faisait discret entre une librairie et une ébénisterie, avec son enseigne sobre juchée trop haut pour être lue de ce côté de la rue et écrite presque trop petit pour être déchiffrée de l'autre : « Ollivander, Musiques Modernes ».

Le tintement qui annonça l'entrée de Sirius fut quelque peu noyé par la musique entraînante qu'émettait un vieux transistor posé sur le comptoir au fond de la pièce. L'absence de vitrine rendait le magasin plutôt sombre mais aussi agréablement frais. Seuls une fenêtre située au-dessus de l'entrée et des sortes de lampions suspendus au plafond éclairaient la pièce. Celle-ci était étroite et profonde, ce qui associé à un plafond inhabituellement bas et à la luminosité réduite donnait l'impression d'être dans une grotte. Sur le mur de droite des étagères débordaient de tourne-disques, de transistors et de casques, neufs ou d'occasion ; sur le mur de gauche cohabitaient les posters les plus divers : des jazzmen en plein solo et des chanteuses de cabaret en noir et blanc se mêlaient aux dessins colorés et psychédéliques des affiches de concerts de divers groupes de rock ; des instruments étaient suspendus derrière le comptoir ; enfin disséminés au milieu de la pièce et contre les murs se trouvaient des bacs contenant la vraie marchandise : les vinyles enveloppés dans leurs pochettes plastifiées.

Le propriétaire de la boutique surgit d'une porte située au-delà du comptoir. Mr Ollivander était un homme d'un certain âge, que seule la couleur argentée de ses cheveux trahissait, cependant, comme il se mouvait avec aisance et précision entre les bacs pour y ranger quelques disques. Après une minute ou deux il s'adressa à Sirius, qui lui-même flânait d'un bac à un autre en faisant jouer ses doigts sur la tranche des pochettes rangées verticalement pour en voir les titres.

« J'ai reçu votre commande, Mr Black, vos disques vous attendent sagement dans l'arrière-salle. Si vous avez le temps et l'envie d'écouter quelques chansons, le siège est vide. Vous semblez être le seul aujourd'hui à avoir bravé la canicule pour l'amour de la musique ! »

Sirius ne répondit rien mais adressa un mince sourire et signe de tête à l'homme en passant à côté de lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte derrière le comptoir.

L'arrière-salle était un peu plus petite que la boutique et remplie de cartons, mais on y trouvait aussi des affiches en tous genres aux murs et surtout quelques grands fauteuils de cuir brun un peu défoncés et un tourne-disque. Sirius alla piocher au hasard parmi la sélection de disques plus ou moins récents laissée près de l'appareil et l'installa sur la platine puis s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil le plus proche, les bras repliés derrière la tête, et ferma les yeux tandis que les premières notes de Play With Fire des Rolling Stones s'élevaient dans la pièce.

Presque deux heures plus tard, Sirius s'extirpa du confortable fauteuil en réalisant qu'il était près de vingt heures et qu'au manoir on devait déjà être en train de se plaindre de son retard au dîner. Il empêcha le tourne-disque de passer à la chanson suivante et retourna dans la salle principale avec les disques qu'il avait réglés au moment de la commande. Il dit au revoir à Mr Ollivander qui, il le savait, ne fermerait pas sa boutique avant encore quelques heures et sortit.

La température était enfin devenue supportable à l'extérieur, agréable même. Sirius décida de passer par le quartier des bars et restaurants de Godrictown, qui à cette heure-ci commençait à s'animer, pour rejoindre sa voiture qu'il avait laissée à l'entrée de la ville.

Il marchait d'un bon pas, s'amusant à reconnaître les bribes de musique qui s'échappaient de certains établissements sans faire attention aux gens qu'il croisait. En passant devant un pub plutôt miteux, il entendit Aretha Franklin l'interpeller d'un « What you want, Baby I got ! » juste avant de se faire rentrer dedans.

Celui-là même qui l'avait embouti retint Sirius in extremis avant qu'il ne tombe. C'était un mec de son âge environ et ce fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps d'observer. Son agresseur s'excusa rapidement puis continua sa route. Sirius fit de même dans la direction opposée. Derrière lui, la voix d'Aretha augmenta de volume puis s'assourdit à nouveau.

Sirius arriva chez lui quelques vingt minutes plus tard, le majordome l'informa que sa famille avait fini de manger et Sirius sut qu'il aurait droit à un sermon mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Remus était en retard. Comme un idiot il avait oublié les courses que sa mère l'avait chargé de faire en sortant de chez le garçon à qui il donnait des cours particuliers pendant l'été et ne s'en étant rappelé qu'une demi-heure avant de devoir partir pour son second emploi. Il avait eu juste le temps de prendre ce qu'il lui fallait à l'épicerie avant qu'elle ne ferme mais il se retrouvait maintenant à courir à travers Godrictown à vingt heures pile alors qu'il commençait à… vingt heures pile. 

Le jeune homme avait pourtant l'habitude de jongler avec un emploi du temps surchargé, même pendant les vacances scolaires, mais il fallait croire qu'aujourd'hui la chaleur l'avait un peu abruti.

A cette époque de l'année, il faisait encore clair à cette heure-ci et en ce samedi soir les rues étaient plutôt peuplées, les gens incités à sortir de chez eux par la température à présent clémente. Il allait y avoir du client ce soir.

Au bout de cinq minutes de course, presque arrivé à destination et emporté par son élan, Remus percuta un jeune homme qui ne regardait pas devant lui. Il réussit à lui éviter la chute en l'attrapant par le bras et une fois assuré de son équilibre il repartit en lui lançant « Excusez-moi ! » sans perdre plus de temps. Il était en retard !

Il poussa la porte de « La Chope Mousseuse » et fut accueilli par « …a little respect when you come home… » et l'air soulagé de son cousin Claudio qui essayait de prendre deux commandes en même temps. Le pub était déjà bien rempli.

Remus se faufila entre les clients jusqu'au bout du bar et passa derrière, tendant aussitôt l'oreille vers un homme qui avait visiblement soif.

N'ayant que dix-sept ans, Remus n'aurait jamais du être autorisé à servir de l'alcool, cependant le bar appartenait à son oncle qui avait accepté de l'embaucher au noir –ce qui les arrangeait tous les deux. De toute façon la clientèle du pub n'était pas vraiment regardante et Remus faisait plus que son âge avec son air sérieux et aussi constamment fatigué…

Les parents de Remus travaillaient tous les deux à l'usine et c'était tout juste suffisant pour les nourrir, vêtir et loger tous les trois, alors si Remus voulait pouvoir suivre ses études à Poudlard c'était à lui de se débrouiller. Il profitait de son temps libre pendant les vacances pour travailler un maximum et économiser l'argent qui servirait à payer les fournitures et tous les frais que sa bourse scolaire ne couvrait pas pour l'année à venir. Mais il ne se plaignait pas, il aimait assez enseigner et il pensait qu'il y avait pire job que serveur. Surtout qu'il avait les mêmes horaires que son cousin, le seul membre de la famille Lupin de son âge –Claudio avait la vingtaine- avec qui il s'entendait bien.

Le jeune homme se mit immédiatement au travail. Ce soir c'était seulement Claudio, un autre gars nommé Gary et lui pour faire tourner le bar jusqu'à deux heures du matin.

Le temps passait plutôt vite : un client en remplaçait un autre, servir, débarrasser les tables, les nettoyer, empiler les verres sales, en remplir d'autres… Le décor n'était pas particulièrement gai entre le bois sombre du plancher, des tables, des chaises et les fenêtres à petits carreaux encrassées mais on s'y habituait et ça ne perturbait pas Remus plus que ça. Il conversait de temps en temps avec les clients qui étaient d'humeur, sinon il plaisantait avec son cousin.

La routine continua ainsi jusque vers vingt-deux heures, quand Claudio fila un coup de coude à Remus en marmonnant « Alerte ! Alerte ! » du coin de la bouche. Remus suivit son regard et tomba sur la silhouette courte et bedonnante de Mr Slughorn, un des professeurs de Poudlard, un de _ses_ professeurs ! Il ne fallait surtout pas que ça se sache à Poudlard qu'il travaillait dans un pub ou s'en était fini de sa bourse…

Remus se retourna donc prestement et, selon le protocole établi au préalable en cas de client « problématique », il saisit la bassine remplie de verres sales et alla dans la cuisine du bar où il ferait la plonge jusqu'à ce que Slughorn s'en aille –ce qui pouvait prendre un certain temps si l'on se fiait à la réputation du professeur de physique ou même simplement à l'arrondi de sa panse…

Et en effet une heure et demi plus tard, il était encore là à porter un toast aux vacances scolaires avec un type qui lui n'avait probablement jamais mis les pieds dans une école. Ah, les joies de la mixité sociale…

Remus, ses mains gantées de rose barbotant dans la bassine presque vide, soupira d'ennui. Au moins du côté bar il se passait quelque chose la plupart du temps…

A ce moment Claudio passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. God Save The Queen passait sur la radio pirate qui était à présent diffusée dans la pièce à côté.

« Ca se calme un peu de notre côté. Tu peux prendre ta pause si tu veux. »

Remus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et jeta ses gants avec une toute autre énergie. Il prit la porte qui donnait sur une petite cour et s'assit sur les marches qui y menaient en soupirant cette fois de soulagement.

Comme chaque fois qu'il prenait le temps de se poser, Remus se rendit compte à quel point il était fatigué. Il prit dans la poche arrière de son jean un paquet de cigarettes et s'en alluma une. Il détestait cette habitude qu'il avait prise, cependant à force de respirer l'atmosphère enfumée du pub six soirs par semaine il s'était dit qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien prendre de vraies bouffées de tabac et profiter de ses effets relaxant pendant ses pauses. Il ne fumait pas tant que ça pendant le reste de la journée, mais le soir le besoin s'en faisait vraiment ressentir…

Quand il estima sa pause terminée, Remus rentra et retrouva ses verres sales. Une demi-heure plus tard, Slughorn partit et il put enfin retourner en salle. A nouveau le temps s'écoula assez rapidement.

Voyant le pub quasiment vide, Claudio, qui était responsable du pub quand son père était absent, proposa à Remus de partir un quart d'heure en avance. Le jeune homme accepta avec gratitude.

Remus habitait de l'autre côté de la ville ; celle-ci n'était pas gigantesque cependant et il fut chez lui après dix petites minutes de marche dans les rues silencieuses et sous un ciel étoilé.

En poussant le petit portique qui menait à son jardin, Remus aperçut de la lumière à la fenêtre de sa voisine. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle pouvait fabriquer debout à deux heures du matin.

Il entra dans la maison en faisant le moins de bruit possible, ses parents étaient couchés et devraient se lever dans seulement quelques heures. Comme il passait devant la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds, Remus sentit son estomac gargouiller, il avait mangé sur le pouce après les cours particuliers et ça faisait maintenant un petit moment, mais il n'avait vraiment pas le courage de satisfaire sa faim. Pour l'instant il ne pensait qu'à son lit !

Et une fois allongé sur ce cher lit, serrant son oreiller à deux bras, Remus n'eut même pas le temps de compter quatre moutons qu'il était déjà endormi.

* * *

Aretha Franklin chante Respect. 

God Save The Queen par nuls autres que les Sex Pistols (censurés à la radio avec cette chanson à l'époque).

D'une part, ceci est la première fic que je publie, donc en ce qui concerne mon rythme de publication j'en sais autant que vous : vous verrez bien. D'autre part, ceci est la première fic que je publie, donc pas d'indulgence mais votre avis le plus sincèrement possible. Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas et à bientôt._ Que les Doors soient avec vous...  
_


	2. Ship of Fools

Oyez, oh yeah!

Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle playlist (voir blog). Un grand merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, un grand merci à ceux qui ont lu, un immense merci à ceux qui continueront.

* * *

**Chapitre Deux**

**Ship of Fools**

* * *

Regulus attendait dans la Chevrolet depuis dix bonnes minutes mais Sirius ne se pressait pas. Tout ce qui pouvait emmerder son cher frère le mettait en joie ! 

Quelques mois plus tôt Sirius avait du batailler avec sa mère pour passer son permis mais finalement celle-ci était plutôt contente qu'il puisse emmener son frère à Poudlard tous les matins sans monopoliser le chauffeur.

L'an dernier un incendie avait ravagé la moitié de l'aile Est de Poudlard, celle qui accueillait les dortoirs, Poudlard étant un internat ; et malgré les travaux qui avaient été réalisés pendant l'été, les bâtiments ne pouvaient pas accueillir tous les élèves cette année. Pour pouvoir tout de même héberger les élèves qui habitaient loin de l'école -certains venaient de l'autre bout du Royaume-Uni- le directeur avait demandé à ce que les élèves qui vivaient à Godrictown ou dans les environs proches rentrent dormir chez eux.

Sirius était partagé quant à ce nouvel arrangement. D'un côté il devait supporter sa mère tous les soirs au lieu de seulement les week-ends et vacances comme c'était le cas depuis six ans ; mais d'un autre côté, au manoir Black il avait quatre pièces, presque un appartement, qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et d'où tout membre de sa famille était banni, tandis qu'à Poudlard il devait partager sa chambre avec Regulus et en plus il était en permanence collé par le reste des héritiers. En rentrant chez lui tous les soirs, il lui serait beaucoup plus facile de les semer...

S'essuyant délicatement la bouche, Sirius se leva de la table du petit-déjeuner. Il enfila la veste de son uniforme, prit les clefs de la voiture de la main du majordome qui se tenait près de la porte d'entrée déjà ouverte et rejoignit finalement Regulus qui avait l'air contrarié mais ne moufta pas. Ils savaient tous les deux que Sirius aurait le dernier mot ce matin, ne serait-ce parce que c'était lui qui avait le volant.

Le trajet du manoir des Black jusqu'à Poudlard consistait en dix minutes de chemins de campagne pour contourner Godrictown. Il se déroula sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée entre les deux frères.

Sirius se gara dans la cour arrière de Poudlard qui servait de parking aux professeurs et aux quelques élèves qui possédaient une voiture. Tous les véhicules étaient des modèles de luxe et ils étincelaient en cette matinée de rentrée. Enseigner à Poudlard payait plutôt bien et quant aux élèves, s'ils étaient inscrits ici, leurs parents avaient vraisemblablement aussi les moyens de leur acheter des voitures hors de prix.

Quoiqu'il y avait aussi ici quelques élèves qui ne devaient pas leur présence à Poudlard à la bourse de papa et maman mais seulement à celle qui leur avait été accordée par le conseil d'administration. C'était Dumbledore, l'actuel directeur de Poudlard qui avait créé ces bourses scolaires quelques années auparavant. Le niveau requis pour en obtenir une était bien sûr très élevé et devait être maintenu tout au long de la scolarité. Un comportement irréprochable était également exigé des élèves boursiers.

Mais malgré le niveau d'excellence de ces élèves, qui bien souvent surpassaient les élèves « légitimes » -puisque c'est ainsi qu'ils se considéraient eux-mêmes pour la plupart-, les parents de ces derniers, l'élite anglaise et la mère de Sirius en première ligne, avaient crié au scandale à l'époque de voir des enfants de classe moyenne, voire ouvrière, se mêler à leurs aristocrates de rejetons. Mais Dumbledore avait fait la sourde oreille et continué comme il l'entendait, de la même manière qu'il avait rendu l'école mixte quelques années encore auparavant.

Sirius était sur ces points en accord avec son directeur, le niveau n'avait jamais été aussi bon à Poudlard et c'était sans conteste le fait de ces élèves « extérieur au milieu » qui avaient introduit un peu de compétition dans l'école en même temps que leur sang neuf. Ça n'avait pas manqué de déclancher la colère de ses parents quand il leur avait exprimé son point de vue, les murs du manoir en tremblaient encore…

Les deux frères firent le tour du bâtiment pour rejoindre la cour principale où ils retrouvèrent la foule des élèves rassemblés. Juste comme ils arrivaient à proximité, le professeur McGonagall, la directrice adjointe, ouvrit les deux immenses portes d'entrée avec l'aide de Rusard, le concierge, puis fit signe aux élèves de la suivre à l'intérieur.

Sirius se mit en marche. Il vit du coin de l'œil Regulus le suivre et être rejoint par Bellatrix et sa sœur Narcissa, Rodulphus et son frère Rabastan, Evan Rosier et pour que le gang soit au complet Severus Rogue. Sirius réprima une grimace et continua son chemin comme s'il ne les avait pas remarqués. Bien sûr ils le suivirent tous de près à l'intérieur si bien qu'une fois de plus il donnait l'impression d'être le capitaine de ce gentil petit équipage. _Bande d'imbéciles._

La réunion de début d'année avait lieu dans la salle de bal de Poudlard qui avait été pourvu de quelques centaines de chaises pour l'occasion. Les élèves s'installèrent en ordre et dans le calme face à l'estrade sur laquelle le Professeur Dumbledore les couvait d'un œil bienveillant derrière son pupitre. Sirius s'assit à l'extrémité d'une rangée, à peu près au milieu de la salle ; il ne tourna pas la tête pour regarder qui s'était installé à sa droite mais fixa son attention sur son directeur qui n'allait pas tarder à faire son habituel discours de rentrée.

L'homme à la barbe aussi blanche que ses cheveux était considéré comme un génie par l'ensemble de la communauté intellectuelle mais également comme un personnage fantasque et imprévisible, ce qui n'était pas du goût de tous. Sirius pour sa part avait beaucoup de respect pour ce directeur qui se fichait des conventions et n'avait pas peur du changement. Il appréciait particulièrement le contraste avec sa famille si engluée dans ses traditions et ses grands principes.

Quand tout le monde fut assis, le silence s'imposa de lui-même et Dumbledore commença son discours. Rien de nouveau dans son exhortation au travail, à la curiosité et à l'assiduité, c'était le même chaque année, mais comme chaque année, le directeur réussit à y introduire des éléments un peu moins orthodoxes, tel le nom de deux dessins animés ou encore trois marques différentes de sucreries qu'il avait découvertes pendant l'été.

Lorsqu'il eut conclu par un « Amusez-vous bien ! », les élèves sortirent rapidement de l'immense salle de bal pour aller consulter les listes qui répartissaient les élèves de chaque niveau en quatre classes.

Sirius attendit que la bousculade soit terminée pour rechercher son nom sur les listes des septièmes années. Il était sur la troisième liste et il fut extrêmement satisfait de constater qu'aucun des autres héritiers de son âge n'était avec lui. L'année dernière il avait eu droit à Bellatrix ET Rogue… le cauchemar !

C'est donc relativement serein que Sirius Black se dirigea vers son professeur principal, Mr Flitwick, autour duquel se rassemblait déjà sa classe pour recevoir les emplois du temps. Il balaya du regard ses camarades mais s'en désintéressa bien vite, il n'était pas avec les nuisibles et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ils furent menés dans une salle au premier étage où leur serait livré l'habituel topo de début d'année scolaire. Sirius manoeuvra subtilement pour entrer le premier dans la salle de cours et alla s'installer à une table du fond, située près de la fenêtre. Ecoutant vaguement les autres élèves se congratuler mutuellement d'avoir atterris ensemble tout en s'installant à leur tour, Sirius fixait son regard sur son petit professeur -il devait lui arriver un peu en dessous de l'épaule-, assis le dos droit, les mains croisées sur sa table.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Mr Flitwick alla fermer la porte puis commença son propre discours de rentrée, qui en gros consistait en une version plus concrète de celui du directeur. Sirius sentit rapidement son attention vaciller et pour l'ancrer davantage, cala son menton dans sa main, fixant toujours le petit professeur.

Mr Flitwick leur expliqua qu'ils devaient lire leur emploi du temps en fonction des options qu'ils avaient choisies de conserver à la fin de l'année précédente, quelque chose qui fonctionnait de cette manière depuis la troisième année, et Sirius s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise, ses paupières menaçant de s'abaisser très prochainement s'il restait penché en avant.

Mr Flitwick leur parla ensuite du programme spécifique aux élèves de septième année dans sa matière qui était l'économie, ce qu'il avait déjà fait il y a quelques mois lorsqu'il leur avait donné leurs devoirs de vacances ; Sirius à présent avachi sur son siège, se redressa vivement puis décolla du sol les pieds avant de sa chaise pour se balancer doucement.

Mr Flitwick parla encore une bonne demi-heure et Sirius, en équilibre sur les pieds arrière de sa chaise, les pieds dans le vide, le coude sur le genou et le menton dans la paume, regardait par la fenêtre Rusard qui essayait de faire fuir à coups de canne le chien du garde-chasse qui avait acculé sa chatte contre un mur du château. Sirius s'ennuyait.

Un début d'année comme les autres en somme.

Dix minutes après que la cloche de onze heures ait sonné, Flitwick les libéra finalement. Les élèves les plus âgés avaient une heure de libre avant le déjeuner ; les réunions des plus jeunes duraient généralement plus longtemps.

Sirius se dirigea vers la cour intérieure du bâtiment où il serait tranquille un petit moment encore avant que les autres ne le retrouvent. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se _cacher_, pas que l'envie lui en manqua mais il avait tout de même une réputation à tenir, par contre il pouvait essayer de les éviter, discrètement. Et les ignorer quand ils le trouveraient.

La cour intérieure était très ombragée et, par ce temps encore agréable, les autres élèves préféreraient sûrement le soleil du parc. En six ans, Sirius avait eu le temps de visiter le collège en long et en large et il le connaissait comme sa poche, de même que les habitudes des autres élèves.

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il revenait à Poudlard, il regrettait un peu de ne pas pouvoir y vivre pendant cette année scolaire, ce collège était bien plus chaleureux que le manoir Black.

Sirius s'installa dans l'herbe, dos au mur sous une fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour un peu de musique ! Il dirigea son regard vers les fenêtres des étages supérieurs –tous les bâtiments de Poudlard avaient sept étages, plus les greniers.

Baissant de nouveau les yeux sur la cour il ne vit ni n'entendit personne, alors il les ferma et appuya sa tête contre les pierres de son école. Il ne dormait jamais bien les veilles de rentrée.

* * *

Mrs Chourave avait laissé sortir sa classe dix minutes avant la sonnerie de onze heures. Peter avait rangé ses affaires, lentement. Il avait à présent une heure de libre et aucune idée de ce qu'il allait en faire... Il était de retour à Poudlard. 

Sa classe était correcte. Mieux que l'année dernière où il avait eu Bellatrix et Sirius Black et Severus Rogue dans sa classe. Ç'avait été un cauchemar de devoir s'esquiver en vitesse après chaque cours et faire attention à ne pas arriver trop tôt avant sous peine de servir de distraction à des héritiers oisifs. Non, cette année il n'avait plus que Rogue avec lui, et même si c'était un bâtard vicieux, il ne prenait en général pas la peine de persécuter les gens seul, il se contentait de prendre le relais quand Bellatrix s'était lassée. Là, Peter était quasiment certain qu'il serait ignoré et il n'en demandait pas plus…

Le reste de sa classe comprenait quelques joueurs de basket –mais pas James Potter que Peter n'avait pas revu depuis ce jour à la librairie où il lui avait parlé-, des membres du club d'échec qui donnaient parfois des leçons de soutien auxquelles Peter n'avait jamais osé se rendre, ces trois filles qui assistaient à tous les matchs de basket et soupiraient après les joueurs, une autre fille un peu bizarre qui était un génie en mathématiques, elle avait essayé de lui parler une fois mais Peter n'avait tout simplement pas su quoi lui dire. Parfois il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait sa connaissance, d'autre fois il la trouvait juste trop étrange.

Peter connaissait tous les élèves de sa classe de nom et de réputation mais probablement aucun d'eux ne connaissait Peter.

Il sortit de la salle, pas le dernier de peur que Mrs Chourave essaie de lui adresser la parole mais l'avant-dernier peut-être.

Il marchait lentement dans les couloirs, laissait les autres le dépasser pour être dans leur dos, à l'opposé de leurs regards.

Il se demandait où il pourrait passer son heure de creux…

Il alla d'abord aux toilettes. Puis passa dans la galerie qui avait vue sur le parc et le petit étang qui s'y trouvait, la plupart des élèves s'étaient allongés en groupe sur la pelouse baignée de soleil.

Peter alla donc voir à la cour intérieure, elle serait sûrement vide. Il jeta un coup d'œil par une fenêtre qui donnait sur celle-ci et ne vit d'abord personne mais il aperçut ensuite du mouvement en dessous et reconnut Sirius Black, assis sous la fenêtre un étage plus bas. Il était seul et semblait se reposer. Lui non plus il ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'autre jour, ni aucun des autres héritiers.

Il resta quelques minutes à l'observer puis repartit à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille, en plus Bellatrix et les autres ne tarderaient pas à rejoindre Black, il ne fallait pas qu'ils le voient.

Le jeune homme décida d'aller à la bibliothèque. Bien sûr c'était un peu bizarre de s'y rendre alors qu'aucun vrai cours n'avait encore eu lieu, mais Peter savait que certains passionnés d'études s'y trouveraient déjà. Il n'était pas de ceux-là mais ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à le faire croire. Et vu tout le temps qu'il passait dans cet endroit c'était plausible... tant qu'on ne regardait pas ses notes.

Il avait sa table préférée, dans un coin de la bibliothèque séparé du reste de la salle par un rayonnage. Il pouvait se faire discret dans ce coin-là, voir les gens arriver grâce à leur reflet dans les fenêtres en face de lui mais sans être vu. Il passa l'heure là, pas très productivement malgré ses efforts, son esprit avait tendance à dériver à la moindre occasion et il fut surpris de voir que le réfectoire allait bientôt ouvrir quand il regarda sa montre. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche pour arriver là-bas avant que la cloche de midi ne sonne.

Trottinant dans les couloirs, la tête baissée vers son sac qu'il essayait de fermer sans avoir à ralentir, Peter ne vit pas l'élève qui arrivait à la même allure par le couloir de droite et lui rentra dedans. Déséquilibré, Peter lâcha son sac et serait tombé si l'autre garçon ne l'avait pas attrapé par le bras pour le maintenir d'aplomb.

Peter marmonna quelque chose à mi-chemin entre « pardon » et « merci » puis se mit à genou pour rassembler les affaires qui s'étaient échappées de son sac encore ouvert.

« Excuse-moi Peter, je n'arrête pas de foncer dans les gens ces temps-ci… » dit une voix un peu rauque.

Peter releva la tête et reconnut Remus Lupin, qui s'accroupissait à son tour pour l'aider. Peter lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement.

« T'inquiète pas, moi j'ai l'habitude de me faire rentrer dedans ! » répondit Peter, avant de baisser la tête en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait vraiment un don pour sortir des choses embarrassantes…

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si tout le monde n'était pas au courant qu'il servait de souffre-douleur aux héritiers… Remus, surtout, était bien placé pour le savoir puisqu'il avait essayé de l'empêcher une fois : il avait voulu en parler au directeur mais Peter l'en avait dissuadé, sachant que ça ne servirait qu'à s'attirer les foudres du conseil d'administration, duquel faisaient partie tous les parents des « héritiers ».

C'était vraiment un gars bien Remus, mais il était boursier et ne souhaitait pas davantage que Peter faire l'objet de _leur_ attention, alors il s'était laissé convaincre. Lui et Peter n'était pas des amis mais il saluait toujours Peter quand ils se croisaient.

Remus répondit à sa réflexion par un petit sourire à la fois compatissant et coupable. Peter n'avait pas tellement envie de traîner, il savait qu'il lui faisait pitié, aussi ramassa-t-il ses affaires au plus vite avant de s'enfuir en vitesse, sans faire attention au fait qu'à cette heure-ci, Remus et lui avaient sûrement la même destination.

La cloche sonnait quand il arriva devant les portes ouvertes du réfectoire. Les élèves les plus jeunes commençaient tout juste à sortir de leur réunion de rentrée, l'immense salle qui accueillait les élèves pour les repas était donc quasiment vide. Ça ne durerait pas et bientôt ce serait la bataille pour obtenir une table libre. Mais Peter était arrivé suffisamment tôt et s'en félicitait : c'était toujours embarrassant de devoir se trimballer de table en table avec son plateau en demandant aux élèves déjà installés avec leurs amis si la dernière place à leur table était libre, pour s'entendre répondre que non trois fois sur quatre…

Peter observa les élèves qui étaient déjà là tandis qu'il faisait la queue avec son plateau. Il n'y avait que des sixièmes et des septièmes années, ceux dont les réunions avaient été les plus courtes, les seniors du collège.

Peter se fit la réflexion qu'en dépit du fait qu'il soit en dernière année et donc un des élèves les plus âgés de Poudlard, il ne sentait pas plus confiant ou à son aise parmi les vieilles pierres de l'établissement que lorsqu'il était en première année. Sur l'échelle sociale, il n'était vraiment pas plus élevé qu'un première année…

Les héritiers et les sportifs étaient les vrais dominants à Poudlard, quelque soit leur âge. L'argent et le talent -celui que l'on pouvait constater sur un terrain s'entend- voilà ce qui était prisé à Poudlard, comme partout ailleurs...

La beauté pouvait aider aussi, à la réflexion.

Mais ce qui était sûr c'est que Peter n'avait aucune de ces trois qualités : sa famille était certes aisée -il fallait qu'elle le soit pour l'avoir inscrit ici- mais les plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre envoyaient leurs rejetons à Poudlard, alors en comparaison Peter était un paysan ; le seul talent que Peter pensait posséder n'était pas près d'être reconnu par qui que ce soit, et il était tout simplement pitoyable avec un ballon dans les mains, ou les pieds pour ce que ça changeait ; quant à la beauté… Pfff.

Poisson au menu, cheers !

Peter s'installa à une table pour quatre vide près du mur et commença à manger. Les élèves arrivaient maintenant en plus grand nombre, augmentant le bruit des conversations.

Le poisson était bon. La nourriture était toujours excellente à Poudlard, c'était pour ça aussi qu'on payait si cher…

La rumeur de murmures excités lui parvint depuis les portes du réfectoire. Ça c'était le signe que des élèves populaires arrivaient, Peter pariait sur l'équipe de basket…

…Loupé ! Les héritiers. Et héritières puisque, une fois n'est pas coutume, Bellatrix Black menait la parade d'un air conquérant, sa sœur Narcissa, qui avait un an de moins qu'elle, à deux pas derrière elle. La première aussi brune que la seconde était blonde, mais selon des critères objectifs toutes les deux très belles. En réalité, Narcissa avait tout de la poupée, y compris l'expression absente et le regard vide et Bellatrix au contraire une expression de jouissance perverse sur le visage –chaque fois que Peter la voyait de près en tout cas- et un regard méchant. Mais vraiment méchant -Peter n'aimait pas les héritiers et s'en méfiait, mais il avait _peur_ de Bellatrix.

Et pour ceux que ça ne suffirait pas à décourager, les fiancés possessifs qu'étaient Lucius Malfoy, qui avait fini ses études à Poudlard deux ans plus tôt, et Rodulphus Lestranges finissaient le travail de dissuasion, à leur manière…

Contrairement à l'habitude, le dernier des héritiers à pénétrer dans la salle fut Sirius Black. Il avait bel et bien été rejoint par les autres, apparemment.

Si ç'avait été n'importe qui d'autre, Peter aurait dit qu'il traînait des pieds, mais traîner des pieds n'était pas le genre de chose qu'un Black faisait… Il avait son habituel air hautain sur le visage, une main dans la poche, l'autre tenait négligemment un plateau et il balayait sur la salle à présent à moitié pleine un œil ennuyé. Ce qui impressionnait beaucoup Peter chez Sirius Black était la façon qu'il avait de sembler vous dire an permanence « Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'idiots » et qu'on n'avait pas une seconde envie de mettre sa parole en doute…

Peter se secoua un peu et retourna à son repas, comme le reste de la salle. Finalement il aimait bien le poisson et il alla en redemander au cuisinier, c'était certainement meilleur que la dernière fois que son père lui en avait fait…

Une demi-heure plus tard, soit cinq minutes avant son premier cours de l'année, Peter était dans les toilettes des filles du rez-de-chaussée, penché au-dessus d'une des cuvettes et il se souvenait maintenant qu'il ne digérait pas bien le poisson. Saisi de haut-le-cœur en plein milieu du réfectoire il avait du abandonner ses affaires sur place pour courir jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches… C'était pourtant bien connu que les toilettes des filles étaient bien plus fréquentées que celles de garçons : il avait du bousculer une petite de onze ou douze ans pour prendre sa place dans le box.

Elle ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur cependant puisqu'elle lui demanda s'il allait bien d'un air compatissant quand il se redressa finalement.

« Je vais bien. » répondit Peter. Et les Beatles chantaient dans sa tête « _She's in love with me and I feel fine_ »_…_ Il eut envie de rire car aucune de ces deux affirmations n'étaient vraie, de toute évidence.

* * *

« Pauvre Peter » se dit Remus en voyant le garçon s'engouffrer dans des toilettes pour fille une main plaquée sur la bouche. Il entendait les rires et quolibets retentir dans le réfectoire et s'en détourna, écoeuré. 

Un cri féminin se fit entendre dans les toilettes. Il devait aller en cours.

L'après-midi se passa entre mathématiques et histoire, de façon plutôt monotone pour Remus qui n'avait de passion pour aucune de ces deux matières. Ces cours finis, vers seize heures, il fila directement à la bibliothèque.

Il parcourait les couloirs ensoleillés qui donnaient sur le parc et voyait des élèves en train de se dorer la pilule. La situation n'était pas inédite : lui enfermé dans une bibliothèque/un bar/ à la maison à travailler, les autres dehors à bronzer/ s'amuser/ rien faire… Il avait l'habitude. Et pour les après-midi ensoleillés comme celui-ci qu'il passait à étudier il avait même son petit refrain emprunté au Velvet Underground pour se remonter le moral : « _Who loves the sun ? Who cares that it is shining ? »…_

Avant de commencer à étudier, ou plutôt continuer puisqu'il ne s'était quasiment pas arrêté depuis la fin de l'année scolaire précédente, Remus devait voir Mme Pince au sujet des livres scolaires qui étaient prêtés aux élèves boursiers. Il était déjà venu quelques jours avant la rentrée, histoire de les avoir le jour J, mais cette… harpie avait refusé de les céder avant l'ouverture de l'établissement aux élèves.

Remus avait vu les ongles peints d'un rouge écaillé s'agripper convulsivement aux livres concernés, aussi férocement qu'une mère protégeant son enfant… Elle était sûrement une des rares personnes à aimer les livres plus que lui. Il fallait préciser qu'ils étaient pour ainsi dire toute sa vie : elle arpentait les rayons de sa bibliothèque chaque heure du jour et probablement quelques fois aussi de la nuit ; et sa seule vie sociale semblait être ses entretiens réguliers -dont à ce jour on ne connaissait toujours pas la raison exacte, soit dit en passant, même si les rumeurs allaient bon train, avec Mr Rusard, ce cher concierge.

Enfin pour résumer, demander à Mme Pince de vous remettre un livre de sa bibliothèque pour une période d'un an équivalait à demander un rein à une personne normale…

Remus n'avait donc toujours pas ses livres scolaires, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs obligé à s'asseoir à côté de quelqu'un cet après-midi pour suivre les cours alors qu'en général il s'arrangeait pour être seul à sa table afin de pouvoir s'étaler à sa guise.

Il s'était retrouvé à côté d'un basketteur, un type qui avait la réputation d'être un des élèves les plus brillants de l'école en plus d'être un athlète agréable à regarder. Il avait passé le cours de math à envoyer des boulettes de papier à travers la classe –Remus s'était reçu quelques-unes des boulettes retour- et celui d'histoire à somnoler avachi sur sa chaise. Et il avait toujours les meilleurs notes : à vous dégoûter des études !

Bien décidé à ne jamais être à nouveau le témoin direct d'une telle injustice, Remus voulait ses livres _aujourd'hui_ ou la Pince entendrait parler du pays ! Enfin, poliment quand même, mais il se plaindrait !

La négociation prit un temps considérable. Pince demanda à voir sa notification de bourse de Remus deux fois, sa pièce d'identité trois. Elle lui fit un sermon sur le respect dû aux livres pendant vingt bonnes minutes et termina en le menaçant de renvoi si ses livres revenaient avec la moindre éraflure.

Quand elle le lâcha enfin, le regard qu'elle fixait sur lui était tellement noir qu'il hésita une seconde à aller s'asseoir à une table pour travailler comme il l'avait prévu. Mais il se reprit rapidement et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser impressionner par cette… harpie, se disait-il tandis qu'il s'installait à sa table préférée, qui comme par hasard était protégée du regard acéré de la sorcière par un rayonnage.

Occupé à narguer mentalement la bibliothécaire, Remus ne remarqua pas immédiatement le livre qui avait été laissé sur sa table. Quand ce fut le cas il voulut le ranger, sans quoi Pince l'accuserait sûrement de crime contre l'ordre et l'harmonie de sa bibliothèque, mais ne trouva aucune référence sur la tranche. Il l'ouvrit donc et découvrit que ce n'était pas du tout un livre mais un carnet à dessin.

Ça n'appartenait sûrement pas à cette bibliothèque : Pince hurlait à la vue d'une BD alors un carnet de croquis… elle l'aurait probablement brûlé si elle l'avait trouvé ici. Et ça aurait été dommage se dit Remus en observant les esquisses. La plupart des dessins avaient le style des bandes dessinées mais il y avait aussi quelques portraits et paysage ici et là et tous étaient de bonne qualité. Le carnet était presque entièrement rempli, celui ou celle qui l'avait perdu devait s'arracher les cheveux à l'heure qu'il était, ce document devait représenter des heures de travail…

Remus ne trouva aucun nom dans le carnet et décida qu'il déposerait le carnet à la conciergerie. Mais peut-être pas tout de suite, il était curieux d'étudier un peu ces dessins, beaucoup des portraits semblaient représenter des élèves de Poudlard, peut-être Remus reconnaîtrait-il quelqu'un qu'il connaissait…

Rangeant soigneusement le carnet dans son sac, Remus sortit finalement ses affaires de cours et commença à recopier au propre son cours de mathématiques.

Deux heures plus tard environ, Remus quitta le temple du livre en frottant ses yeux las. En temps normal, enfin les années précédentes, il restait bien plus tard, parfois jusqu'à la fermeture, mais il devait rentrer chez lui cette année et comme il était à pied il en avait pour une demi-heure au moins. Il ne travaillait pas au bar en semaine, c'était déjà ça… Il pourrait avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil pour changer des dernières semaines.

Tous les cours étaient terminés à cette heure-ci et Remus croisa quelques élèves qui flânaient dans les couloirs. Cependant l'immense école lui paressait beaucoup plus vide que d'habitude sans les élèves de Godrictown, qui étaient sans doute presque tous rentrés chez eux à cette heure-ci. C'était sûrement un effet de son imagination cependant parce qu'en réalité ces élèves ne représentaient qu'une faible proportion de la population de Poudlard, il y avait encore beaucoup d'internes. Il avait même entendu dire qu'ils avaient dû transformer l'infirmerie en dortoir pour compenser la perte de l'aile Est. C'est Mrs Pomfresh qui avait dû être contente, tiens !

Remus sortit du bâtiment et emprunta l'allée de gravier jusqu'aux grilles d'entrée. C'était quand même bizarre de quitter Poudlard seulement quelques heures après l'avoir retrouvée. Ses parents avaient été assez contents d'apprendre qu'il rentrerait à la maison tous les soirs, il pouvait ainsi continuer à les aider dans les travaux ménagers, mais égoïstement Remus aurait préféré rester à l'internat. Il avait peur que ce changement de rythme nuise à ses études, et depuis qu'il avait été accepté à Poudlard, ses études c'était toute sa vie...

Il faudrait pourtant qu'il continue à assumer les tâches ménagères et le travail au bar le week-end en plus de ses cours. La bonne nouvelle était qu'il n'avait qu'un an à tenir à ce rythme infernal avant d'obtenir son diplôme de Poudlard, qui lui ouvrirait à coup sûr de nombreuses portes. En attendant ce serait une année chargée…

…

Remus en avait marre de marcher. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ce trajet à pied mais il savait déjà qu'il allait le détester. Et encore le temps était clément pour l'instant, Remus ne voulait même pas songer à ce que ce serait quand il devrait faire le chemin sous la pluie, ce qui à n'en pas douter serait bientôt le cas.

Le plus frustrant était de se faire dépasser par des voitures qui roulaient à toute allure sur cette route de campagne alors que lui faisait à peine du deux à l'heure dans des chaussures vraiment pas faites pour la marche. Il avait déjà identifié deux véhicules qui venaient de Poudlard : le premier une décapotable rouge remplie presque à raz bord d'élèves du collège qui l'avaient sifflé et s'étaient esclaffé en roulant à côté de lui ; le second appartenait au Professeur Slughorn, sans doute allait-il fêter la rentrer en ville… Encore une fois, Remus était satisfait de ne pas travailler au bar ce soir, il y avait eu deux autres soirées de plonge après la première à cause du maître chimiste !

Remus marchait depuis un quart d'heure quand il céda finalement au besoin qui le titillait depuis un moment : fumer. Ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à reprendre son souffle, mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien !

Il commençait à s'inquiéter de son addiction, parce qu'à ce niveau –deux clopes par jour _sans faute_ où c'était la migraine assurée- il appelait ça de l'addiction. Bien sûr ses parents avaient remarqué la nouvelle manie de leur fils mais ils ne pouvaient trop rien dire puisqu'ils fumaient tous les deux, un truc d'ouvriers à ce qu'il paraissait. Sauf que Remus n'était pas vraiment un ouvrier, plus exactement de cette classe. Pas qu'ils reniât ses parents mais, il allait à Poudlard, et cette étiquette-là était de celle à effacer s'il voulait avancer, il avait trop de handicaps au départ pour se permettre le luxe de revendiquer ses origines… Enfin, il fumait, comme ses parents.

Vingt-huit minutes montre en main plus tard, Remus arriva chez lui. La voiture de sa voisine était rangée dans son allée et Remus fut tenté d'aller sonner à sa porte, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant, ça le titillait comme la cigarette l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu et renonça rapidement, une nouvelle fois.

Il était maintenant dix-neuf heures passées et la maison était encore vide, ses parents seraient bientôt là. Il n'y avait pas tellement de ménage à faire et il avait fait des courses hier, aussi se rendit-il dans sa chambre, située au rez-de-chaussée.

Lançant son sac sur le lit, il se dirigea vers le seul objet qui avait de la valeur dans cette pièce : le sacro-saint tourne-disque et ses évangiles de vinyle. En quelques gestes rôdés par l'habitude, Remus installa un disque sur la platine. Quelques mesures de piano et de percussions, puis la voix grave de Carmen McRae s'éleva dans la petite chambre et Remus chanta « Take Five » en chœur avec elle –dans les graves en tout cas- tout en rangeant ses affaires. Ensuite il irait faire à manger et pourrait raconter sa journée à ses parents.

* * *

_Ils me gonflent !_ se disait James au volant de sa décapotable. Ses amis tassés à l'arrière criaient et riaient et lui il avait mal au crâne. En plus cet abruti d'Andrew à côté de lui bloquait le levier de vitesse chaque fois qu'il se retournait pour rire aux blagues de ceux de derrière ! 

La journée avait commençait en demi-teinte mais là, c'était sûr, elle s'achevait dans le négatif !

Il avait été content de retrouver sa chère Poudlard même si ça signifiait quitter ses chers bouquins, dans lesquels il s'était immergé pendant les deux dernières semaines de vacances. Ces vieilles pierres, ce vieux Dumbledore. Lui aussi aimait beaucoup les carambars…

Les retrouvailles avec ses amis s'étaient faites seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait profité de la fin des vacances pour rester au calme, malgré deux ou trois invitations à sortir. Finalement c'était ces retrouvailles qui le laissaient un peu insatisfait. Quelques éclats de voix, un accueil enthousiaste mais pas de vraie joie de son côté.

La conversation avait donné quelque chose de ce genre :

« Alors James, ces vacances ? On ne t'as pas beaucoup vu ! »

« Ouais, j'étais occupé. Ça a été… »

« Et ton voyage, là ? En Italie ou je sais plus quoi… »

« En Grèce. C'était sympa, mes parents ont… »

« Mon pauvre ! Moi aussi je me suis coltiné mes parents toutes les vacances ! Ils étaient sur mon dos jour et nuit, à croire qu'ils n'ont que ça à faire… »_Bla bla_.

James n'avait pas le temps de s'exprimer que ses potes de basket et autres groupies de basketteurs embrayaient sur les sempiternelles jérémiades à propos de l'autorité parentale. James se rendait bien compte que ç'avait toujours été comme ça, il participait d'ailleurs avant, mais sur le coup il avait juste trouvé ça saoulant. Aussi il n'avait pas été déçu quand, devant la première liste des septièmes années, il avait constaté que seulement deux de ses collègues de basket étaient dans sa classe, et ils étaient parmi ceux à qui il parlait le moins. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir soulagé, pourtant c'était le cas. Il appréciait cette tranquillité, au moins pendant les cours.

Après la réunion, la bande s'était reformée dans le parc ensoleillé et James avait endossé le rôle du lézard sur le gazon, écoutant les autres piailler sur leurs classes respectives.

Andrew et Cole étaient dans la classe de Servilus, un type répugnant et malsain qui faisait partie du groupe qu'on avait baptisé « les héritiers » à Poudlard, les nobles locaux. Servilus, Severus Rogue de son vrai nom, était une vraie carpette, à la botte de Bellatrix Back, mais pour on ne sait quelle raison il avait décidé assez tôt dans leur scolarité qu'il détestait James Potter et tous ses amis et il ouvrait sa grande gueule pour le provoquer chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans les mêmes environs. En plus de ça ce gars était un sadique qui adorait humilier les gens. Il avait interrogé le professeur de chimie une fois sur les poisons, leur fabrication et leurs effets potentiels sur les êtres humains… Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que James le déteste en retour.

Howard était dans la classe numéro trois avec Sirius Black, le chef de bande des héritiers, et David et Nathan se coltinaient Bellatrix Black, dite la sorcière, dans la classe numéro quatre. Il semblait bien que James l'avait échappé belle…

Le repas de midi se passait dans une bonne ambiance -ils avaient parlé basket- jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse le type de la librairie, celui avec qui il avait parlé des comics l'autre jour, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle. James allait lui faire un signe de la main quand il remarqua qu'il avait le teint un peu vert et une seconde plus tard le pauvre gars courait une main sur la bouche, vraisemblablement vers les toilettes les plus proches.

En voyant ça, tous ceux de sa table avaient éclaté de rire. James, qui avait pitié de ce garçon dont il se souvenait maintenant qu'il était une des têtes de turc des héritiers, avait essayé de les faire taire mais en vain, et leurs rires avaient redoublé quand un cri strident s'était élevé depuis les toilettes des filles. James était sorti de table, agacé par leur attitude. Il avait ramassé le sac de cours du garçon malade et l'avait déposé devant la porte des toilettes avant d'aller en cours.

Pendant le cours de mathématiques du Professeur McGonagall, il avait sauté sur l'occasion de s'éloigner de ses coéquipiers en se portant volontaire pour s'installer à la table d'un de ses camarades qui n'avait pas encore ses livres. Un type poli mais pas bavard. A une table de la première rangée. Cette rentrée commençait vraiment différemment, mais James avait décidé que ça lui plaisait.

Les deux idiots du village avaient tout de même essayé d'attirer son attention à coup de boulettes de papiers, ne réussissant qu'à agacer son voisin –que d'ailleurs James admirait pour le self-control dont il avait fait preuve car il ne s'était pas détourné une seule seconde de son cours malgré la distraction- et à démontrer que pour des joueurs de basket, ils visaient comme des pieds.

Dans l'ensemble l'après-midi avait été calme. Ce n'était pas le cours d'histoire qui allait exciter qui que ce soit. James avait beau aimer la matière, Binns était juste le marchant de sable le plus doué de toute l'histoire des cours d'histoire. Et encore une fois James s'était trouvé impressionné par la force de caractère de son voisin qui, contre voix monocorde et ondes soporifiques, avait conservé sa posture sérieuse et continué à prendre ses notes sans s'avachir d'un millimètre. James avait vu du coin de l'œil son profil s'élever au fur et à mesure que lui-même se rapprochait du sol…

Après les cours il y avait eu une réunion pour l'équipe de basket. Le coach McFly leur avait fait son habituel speech de rentrée. Les essais pour entrer dans l'équipe n'avaient lieu qu'en fin de semaine, mais la composition était d'ors et déjà quasi figée dans la tête de l'entraîneur et tout le monde le savait. Seuls les élèves les plus âgés avaient le niveau pour participer au championnat national duquel faisait partie Poudlard depuis un siècle et McFly, en tant que prof de sport repérait longtemps à l'avance les jeunes prometteurs, qu'il prenait sous son aile pour les amener à leur potentiel maximum. C'était un peu comme le club de Slughorn, version sportive. Toujours était-il que le coach n'avait pas besoin de ces séances d'essai pour savoir qui il prendrait, elle servait davantage aux anciens de l'équipe à évaluer les petits nouveaux et permettait à ceux-ci de faire leurs preuves.

James, lui, avait été repéré dès sa deuxième année et était entré dans l'équipe de réserve dès la quatrième année, aux côtés de garçons de dix-sept, dix-huit ans. Il se souvenait du jour de ses essais comme si c'était hier. Tous les joueurs guettaient ses gestes à l'affût de la moindre erreur que ferait ce gamin qui prétendait prendre la place de plus vieux qui attendaient depuis des années pour pouvoir entrer dans la fameuse équipe de Poudlard. Il avait eu un trac monstre mais avait réussi à leur en mettre plein la vue et il était maintenant leur joueur star. Il était capitaine de l'équipe première depuis l'an dernier et prenait son rôle très à cœur, comme ce sport en général.

Les entraînements ne reprenaient que la semaine suivante, mais bien sûr tous les joueurs étaient censés s'être entraînés de leur côté pendant les vacances. James l'avait fait, plus ou moins. Plutôt moins que les autres années en tout cas puisqu'il avait l'habitude alors de continuer à jouer pendant les vacances avec ses amis, or il ne les avait pas beaucoup vus cet été. Le décrassage promettait d'être douloureux…

La réunion avait duré deux bonnes heures, McFly étant du genre bavard. James avait eu l'intention de rentrer chez lui comme il était venu ce matin, c'est-à-dire en voiture et seul, mais ses amis avaient prévu autre chose.

Andrew, Howard et David avaient prévenu leurs parents de ne pas venir les chercher le soir en disant que James les ramenaient, ce que l'intéressé ignorait totalement, et après moult dialogues de sourds entre le jeune homme et ses _amis_, ceux-ci s'étaient installé d'office dans la décapotable rouge, et ce qui peut-être agaça le plus James, accompagnés de deux filles que n'arrêtaient pas de faire des bruits de dindon avec leur gorges !

Ces trois sans-gêne avaient déjà fait ça des dizaines de fois auparavant mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cette fois-ci ça l'avait vraiment mis en rogne. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait ce soir c'était rentrer chez lui, piquer une tête dans la piscine avant qu'il ne fasse trop frais dehors puis s'installer dans sa chambre pour bouquiner avec du Marvin Gaye en fond sonore… _Ouhou I bet you're wondering how I knew, about the…_

Mais des sifflets et éclats de rire plus bruyants encore que les autres firent dérailler la platine qui tournait dans la tête de James. Il se tourna vers Andrew avec l'intention de lui demander la raison de ce raffut mais celui-ci avait passé la moitié supérieure de son corps par-dessus la portière de la voiture et criait avec les loups, les mains en coupe autour de la bouche.

James ne put voir à qui s'adressaient ces cris dans le rétroviseur car la vue était bouchée par les bras et les… jambes ? des imbéciles qui s'agitaient à l'arrière. Perdu dans ses pensées, James n'avait rien vu de spécial sur la route, mais apparemment ses passagers si, et quelque chose de vraiment drôle puisqu'ils continuèrent à rire et à se taper dans les mains les uns des autres encore un moment.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » demanda James quand il put enfin se faire entendre, et accessoirement voir à nouveau dans ses rétroviseurs, mais ils avaient largement dépassé l'attraction à présent, ils arrivaient en vue de Godrictown.

« Un type de Poudlard, je sais pas son nom. » répondit Andrew, ayant retrouvé un comportement humain plutôt que simiesque. James lui envoya un coup dans le genou pour pouvoir changer de vitesse.

« Et… qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? » insista James qui avait envie de comprendre la raison de leurs idioties précédentes.

« Il marchait. » répondit encore Andrew avec un haussement d'épaule. Puis voyant l'air perplexe de James précisa sa réponse. « Il était à pied cet abruti ! »

James cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois puis reporta son attention sur la route. Il était pressé d'arriver. _About t__he plans to make me blue, with some other guy…_

* * *

"I Feel Fine" des Beatles - "Who Loves The Sun" du Velvet Underground - "I Heard It Through The Grapevine" de Marvin Gaye, pour les titres exacts. 

La question de mon rythme de publication à été posée il y a un mois et demi, aujourd'hui la réponse: j'ai la vitesse de progression d'un véracrasse hémiplégique. Non content d'être lent de nature, le véracrasse hémiplégique doit en plus se traîner le poids mort de la moitié de ses pattes ; mon poids mort correspond à la moitié de mon cerveau morte d'exaltation quand j'ai reçu mes premières reviews. Point d'inquiétude cependant, grâce à un travail sur moi-même (long travail, de toute évidence) j'ai réussi à ressusciter la matière rendue inerte et à convertir le choc en énergie créative (nourrie au reviews). Vous savez donc quoi faire. Et moi aussi, à bientôt.

Que les Doors soient avec vous... (et peut-être Lily aussi ? Bientôt... )


	3. You're Lost Little Girl

Oyez, oh yeah!

Troisième chapitre, troisième playlist (encore et toujours sur mon blog)... après trois mois d'attente... je suis cohérente, non ?

Merci pour vos reviews, merci d'être encore là, ou là tout court. Amusez-vous bien !

* * *

** Chapitre Trois**

**You're Lost Little Girl**

* * *

Le réveil devrait être pénible. On était mardi matin, il était sept heures et demie et il avait dormi cinq heures environ. Il n'était pas censé travailler la veille, soir de semaine, mais Claudio avait eu un empêchement et son oncle l'avait appelé en renfort. A titre exceptionnel. Pour la troisième fois depuis la rentrée. 

Ça aurait du être un réveil pénible, plein de grognements, de gémissements et de jurons, pourtant le silence régnait en maître au 13, Mannaro Drive, domicile des Lupin. Remus était habitué à tout ça : la fatigue, la raideur des muscles, les paupières de plomb… Il se levait en silence dans sa maison silencieuse et prenait son petit-déjeuner dans sa cuisine vide.

Ses parents étaient déjà partis tous les deux, sa mère lui avait laissé un mot sur la table lui souhaitant une bonne journée et lui demandant de faire des courses ce soir en revenant de l'école.

La cuisine était exigüe, très propre mais vide. Les placards devaient l'être aussi. Remus buvait son café, souhaitant que le vieux transistor posé sur le comptoir près de l'évier marchât encore. Il était tombé par terre il y a quelques temps et depuis ne produisait rien d'autre qu'un brouhaha agaçant.

Cinquante minutes plus tard, Remus sortait de chez lui, accueilli par un ciel gris dans lequel le soleil n'était pas encore visible. Il tourna la tête vers la maison voisine. Il était en avance, comme d'habitude.

Le tacot à la carrosserie d'un vert passé était rangé dans l'allée d'à côté et elle n'était pas encore sortie de chez elle. Remus s'appuya contre le petit muret qui séparait les deux petits terrains et par-dessus lequel il sauterait quand elle arriverait.

Elle lui manquait, parfois, son amie. Il la voyait pourtant tous les matins depuis maintenant plus de deux semaines que l'école avait repris…

Non, il mentait, elle lui manquait tous les jours ; tous les matins son amie lui manquait quand il la voyait sortir de chez elle et lui dire bonjour sans vraiment sourire.

Ses bavardages enjoués lui manquaient quand, dans la voiture, le moteur faisait seul la conversation.

Et Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser cela chaque matin quand, appuyé contre le muret, il laissait ses yeux absorber les mouvements des nuages. Il avait besoin de fumer. Mais s'il sentait la cigarette alors il serait sans nul doute banni de son bus scolaire personnel dans la seconde.

Il soupira doucement.

Un bruit de porte à sa droite. Remus regarda Lily Evans se diriger vers la portière avant de son tacot chéri en lui adressant un hochement de tête en guise de bonjour, sans vraiment sourire, se contentant de relever brièvement un coin de sa bouche. C'était le signal, Remus passa par-dessus la barrière et monta côté passager en murmurant un faible « Salut ».

Après cinq minutes de conversation mentale avec Lily pour ce qui est de Remus, et de mutisme général pour ce qui est de la réalité, la voiture s'arrêta devant une autre maison en brique et un autre portail modeste. Ils étaient devant chez Ethan, le deuxième bénéficiaire quotidien de la gentillesse de Lily Evans et le troisième et dernier titulaire d'une bourse pour Poudlard de leur âge vivant à Godrictown.

Autant Lily et Remus se connaissaient depuis la petite enfance, étant voisins depuis toujours, autant ils n'avaient rencontré Ethan Wells qu'à leur arrivée à tous à Poudlard, quand on leur avait remis leurs livres scolaires.

Ils ne s'étaient pas très bien entendus avec lui. Un peu coincé, s'étaient-ils alors fait la réflexion avec des rires étouffés. Ils avaient compris rapidement qu'il y avait des raisons pour avoir cet air coincé, être dans une école où personne ne veut de vous étant l'une d'elles.

Lily s'était apparemment rapprochée d'Ethan depuis qu'elle s'était éloignée de Remus. Elle lui parlait beaucoup plus qu'à lui en tous cas.

Ethan sortit de chez lui une minute à peine après que la voiture se soit arrêtée, il descendit la courte allée menant à son portail avec sa sobriété habituelle et monta à l'arrière avec un hochement de tête adressé aux deux.

« Salut, Ethan. Tu as fait de beaux rêves ? »

Finalement il entendait le son de sa voix ! Cette question, elle la posait tous les matins et sans la voir, Remus savait l'expression figée qu'arborait le visage d'Ethan à ce moment pour l'avoir vue bien des fois auparavant, il jugeait sans doute cette question inappropriée vu leur degré d'intimité. Lily le savait très bien. Au départ, elle avait adopté la manie de poser ce genre de question simplement pour le plaisir de revoir cette expression « coincée » et en rire avec Remus. A présent elle continuait, par habitude semblait-il, mais Remus ne riait plus parce que Lily ne se tournait plus vers lui avec un regard complice.

« Non. Tu as fini ton devoir de littérature ? »

Ça c'était Ethan, directement aux choses essentielles, sur un ton pincé. Remus crut entendre Lily laisser échapper un souffle plus long que les autres avant d'entamer une conversation scolaire avec Ethan.

Remus regardait la bruine par la vitre avec _grand_ intérêt quand tout à coup la voiture fit un écart vers le bas-côté.

Lily, qui agrippait encore convulsivement le volant qu'elle venait de braquer, lança des insultes à la voiture qui venait de leur faire une queue de poisson tout en essayent de reprendre une respiration régulière après le coup au cœur qu'elle semblait avoir reçu. Remus vit l'autre voiture disparaître à vive allure dans le brouillard épais devant eux, il entendait presque le solo de trompette de Miles Davis « Sur l'Autoroute » en fond sonore...

« Vous croyez que c'est quelqu'un de Poudlard, ce malade ? » demanda Lily, ses sourcils roux à présent froncés sérieusement.

« Probablement un de ces fils à papa, ils savent que tout leur est permis ! » dit Ethan sur un ton amer.

Remus n'aimait pas ce genre de commentaires clichés mais il s'abstint prudemment de reprocher ses préjugés à Ethan. En présence de Lily ce n'était plus recommandé. Il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer de si bon matin… D'autant que c'était probablement un de ces fils à papa qui avait acheté son permis plutôt que de le passer.

Ils arrivaient en vue de Poudlard, remarqua Remus avec soulagement. Il n'était jamais à l'aise avec les silences, malgré toute l'habitude qu'il en avait.

Leur voiture franchit les grilles et bifurqua immédiatement à gauche sur la route de gravier qui menait au parking privé du collège.

Le jour de la rentrée, Lily avait fait l'erreur de continuer dans l'allée principale et de se garer dans la cour principale de Poudlard. En voyant que la voiture de Lily était la seule présente, ils avaient été pris d'un doute, immédiatement confirmé par Rusard qui était sorti du château un balai à la main et s'était dirigé vers la voiture dont heureusement aucun d'eux n'était encore sorti et avait braillé des insultes en brandissant son balai au-dessus de sa tête. Lily avait empoigné son levier de vitesse avec précipitation et avait fait demi-tour en trombe, devinant que la présence de sa voiture ne devait pas être autorisée ici. Ils avaient fini par trouver, avec quelques difficultés le parking privé dont ils avaient ignorés l'existence avant d'en avoir besoin. Heureusement pour eux Lily avait insisté pour qu'ils arrivent très en avance si bien que peu d'élèves avaient assisté à leur mésaventure, ils eurent cependant droit à quelques rires moqueurs en arrivant à nouveau devant les portes du château, cette fois à pied.

Lily se gara à l'entrée du parking privé, le plus loin possible du château comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis que Mr Hubert, professeur de littérature fraîchement recruté, leur avait vertement reproché de s'être garés sur une place réservée -pour qui pour quoi ils ne l'avaient jamais su, trop occupés à éviter les regards méprisants que leur avait adressés leur professeur. D'autant que Remus, en sortant de la voiture, vit garée à la place même d'où ils avaient été chassés quelques jours auparavant une voiture rouge dont il savait parfaitement qu'elle appartenait à un autre élève puisque c'était celle qui l'avait dépassé un jour sur le chemin du retour et dont les occupants l'avaient sifflé. Ça confirmait ce que Remus pensait : il n'aimait pas Mr Hubert.

Remus se tourna vers les deux autres et remarqua qu'ils regardaient dans la même direction que lui, une seconde plus tôt. Ethan leur souhaita une bonne journée avant de se diriger vers l'entrée secondaire du château. Lily fit de même après un dernier coup d'œil à la décapotable rouge et Remus partit également de son côté.

Son premier cours ne commençait pas avant vingt minutes -ils étaient toujours très en avance grâce à Lily-, mais Remus se rendit tout de même devant sa salle de classe et s'installa le plus confortablement possible à même le sol, pour feuilleter le carnet à dessins qu'il avait trouvé à la bibliothèque le jour de la rentrée.

Il avait mis ce carnet de côté et l'avait totalement oublié ces deux dernières semaines, il ne l'avait retrouvé qu'hier en mettant de l'ordre dans ses cours. Après deux semaines, son propriétaire n'était probablement pas à deux jours près, ainsi Remus s'était-il convaincu de le garder encore, juste le temps d'en étudier les dessins.

Le style était celui des bandes dessinées pour la plupart, comme il l'avait remarqué la première fois, mais il y avait aussi ici et là quelques tentatives de portraits. Remus n'aurait su dire s'ils étaient fidèles puisqu'il ne connaissait pas les modèles, même s'il crut reconnaître quelques élèves de Poudlard, en tout cas les dessins étaient réalistes.

Remus se rendit compte qu'il y avait des planches entières de BD dans ce carnet, les bulles étaient tracées mais ne comportaient que des notes, des mots en vrac, en revanche les dessins étaient très travaillés et au fil des pages il vit des personnages revenir : le type à lunettes avec les cheveux en pétard, le grand échalas avec des taches de rousseur et une fille avec des dents de lapin et des bouquins plein les bras en permanence, notamment. Apparemment le propriétaire de ce carnet était en train de réaliser une vraie BD. Et ça avait l'air pas mal ! Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de bulles, l'histoire était un peu difficile à comprendre dans ces conditions…

Enfin, faire toutes ces planches -il y en avait bien une trentaine- avait du demander beaucoup de temps et l'artiste devait vraiment être dégoûté d'avoir égaré le fruit de son travail… Remus se promit de déposer ce carnet aujourd'hui à la conciergerie, où se retrouvaient tous les objets perdus, dès qu'il aurait une seconde, entre deux cours ou au pire ce soir.

En arrivant aux dernières pages du carnet, Remus eut la surprise de se retrouver face à un visage connu. Il put constater que le dessinateur était meilleur dans le style BD, mais qu'il se défendait cependant aussi côté portrait. Celui-là, même s'il avait de petites imperfections, avait su capter l'essence du modèle. Très joli. Remus se demanda si le portrait avait été fait avec l'accord du modèle : son regard allait sur le côté et son sourire semblait adressé à quelqu'un d'autre…

Des élèves commençaient à arriver dans le couloir, le cours allait bientôt commencer. Remus rangea le carnet à regret, sans l'avoir feuilleté jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Avant son premier cours du mardi matin, tout comme il l'avait fait lundi et tous les jours de la semaine précédente et de celle d'avant, Peter passa à la conciergerie. C'était un vrai calvaire chaque fois parce que Mr Rusard lui faisait vraiment peur avec ses bajoues frémissantes et ses yeux plissés de malice. Personne n'avait déposé son carnet aujourd'hui non plus. Peter désespérait à vrai dire de jamais le récupérer, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber : tous ses dessins de l'année précédente étaient dans ce carnet et son projet de BD en entier s'y trouvait. Il avait été tellement dégoûté de le perdre qu'il avait été incapable de dessiner quoique ce soit depuis la rentrée… 

Pas qu'il croie vraiment à ce projet mais c'était son passe-temps et ça représentait tellement d'heures de travail que c'était ce qu'il possédait de plus précieux. Mais sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il était trop tête en l'air et que ça finirait par le perdre… Ca avait perdu ses dessins en tout cas.

« Mr Pettigrow ! La réponse, si vous voulez bien. »

Peter regarda son professeur de mathématiques avec des yeux ronds. Une réponse ? Quelle question ? Peter se racla le cerveau pour essayer de se rappeler la question mais il ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir entendue, et pendant qu'il paniquait ses camarades ricanaient de bon cœur. Comment faisait-il pour toujours se retrouver ridicule, bon sang ?

Le professeur McGonagall poussa un petit soupir impatient.

« Le premier problème que vous aviez à faire pour aujourd'hui, Mr Pettigrow ! »

Peter tourna fébrilement les pages de son cahier qu'il n'avait pas ouvert à la bonne page. Il avait fait cet exercice. Il avait fait cet exercice. Il avait… Là !

« Euh… j'ai trouvé… vingt-sept x… »

« Vingt-sept x pour quoi, Mr Pettigrow ? »

« Euh… la tangente ? »

« C'est faux. Vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?... »

Peter se ratatina sur sa chaise dès que le regard de son terrible professeur se détourna de lui, espérant ne pas l'accrocher à nouveau. Il regarda son cahier, en fait il avait trouvé vingt et un, pas vingt-sept, il écrivait franchement mal !

« La réponse est vingt-neuf. Bien. »

Et il était nul en maths aussi.

Il se rattrapa dans le cours suivant, sciences naturelles. Un peu. A vrai dire il n'y avait aucune matière dans laquelle il excellait suffisamment pour compenser son niveau général médiocre, ainsi que son niveau franchement mauvais en maths.

S'il était à Poudlard, ce n'était certainement pas pour son intelligence, lui n'aurait jamais eu le niveau pour décrocher une bourse, mais uniquement grâce à la fortune que déboursait son père chaque année pour lui offrir le meilleur… Il fallait toutefois que Peter réussisse ses examens cette année, ceux du diplôme, les plus importants. L'année dernière, il était passé de justesse et seulement avec l'aide de cours particuliers. D'ailleurs il fallait qu'il parle à son professeur pour réorganiser la même chose cette année, sans ça il était sûr d'échouer…

Plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité vint l'heure maudite du déjeuner, et le rituel honni du passage au réfectoire. Ce qui avait toujours été pour Peter un moment difficile à passer, puisqu'à passer seul, était devenu depuis l'incident de la rentrée un cauchemar quotidien et un moment de chaleur intense, comme le rouge ne quittait pas ses joues tant qu'il ne quittait pas la cantine.

Une table pour quatre, au fond de la salle. Des pâtes à la carbonara aujourd'hui. Pas de poisson, plus jamais de poisson !

Peter en était à son dernier spaghetti quand entra dans le réfectoire la personne avec qui il devait parler au plus vite, son professeur particulier de l'an passé : Lily Evans.

Ses cheveux roux foncé étaient réunis en un chignon serré qui dégageait son joli visage et l'uniforme de Poudlard, avec sa jupe plutôt courte, mettait en valeur sa silhouette tout à fait agréable. Lily était aussi jolie que Lisa de la librairie, peut-être même plus... Peter en fit tomber son dernier lardon !

Elle rejoignit des amies à une table au milieu du réfectoire et se mit à bavarder tranquillement.

Peter devait lui parler mais il ne pouvait quand même pas l'aborder au milieu de la cantine, il l'attendrait à la sortie. Mais d'ici à ce qu'elle ait fini de manger il fallait qu'il s'occupe : il alla se resservir une assiette de spaghetti. Il allait encore avoir le ventre qui gonfle !

Après une longue observation qu'il espérait discrète, Peter vit que Lily était sur le point de sortir de table, et le meilleur était que, comme elle était arrivée en retard, ses amies l'avaient laissée terminer son repas seule. Il l'aurait pour lui tout seul, sans aucun gloussement méprisant en bruit de fond !

Il s'empressa donc de débarrasser son plateau afin de sortir avant sa camarade et de pouvoir l'attendre en embuscade…

« Excuse-moi ! Excuse-moi une seconde… »

« Peter ! Ca va ? »

Lily Evans lui demandait comment il allait en lui adressant un joli sourire. Il allait très bien ! Ce que Peter aimait par-dessus tout chez Lily, c'était qu'elle était très polie, même avec lui, et elle donnait toujours l'air de s'intéresser à lui. Sincèrement.

« Bien. » dit Peter avec un sourire timide.

« Ca a été ta rentrée ? »

« Bien. » dit Peter avec une grimace.

Lily sembla s'en apercevoir et eut un sourire contrit, puis changea de sujet.

« Comment vont les cours ? Nos leçons ont porté leurs fruits ? »

« Au début, oui, sur les sujets de révision. Mais on vient de commencer de nouveaux chapitres dans toutes les matières et je suis déjà en retard… En fait je voulais te demander si on pouvait reprendre nos cours particuliers parce que je n'y arriverais jamais tout seul… »

« Oh Peter, il ne faut pas dire ça… »

Mais Lily fut interrompue par un ballon qui la frappa dans le dos. Peter, en face d'elle, n'avait rien vu arriver, ni rien entendu des rires bruyants qui lui parvenaient à présent d'une bande de basketteurs, si l'on se fiait à la couleur orange du ballon que Lily venait de ramasser tout en se massant le dos au point d'impact. Elle se retourna vers les garçons qui la regardaient hilares et Peter vit James Potter se détacher du groupe avec un air agacé pour venir récupérer la balle.

Lily la lui lança rageusement et s'apprêtait visiblement à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de leur comportement quand une autre voix, bien moins agréable que celle de Lily, mais tout aussi courroucée que la sienne l'aurait été, retentit dans le hall.

« Mr Potter ! Les ballons son interdits à l'intérieur des bâtiments, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous le dis ! Vous viendrez ce soir en retenue. A dix-sept heures dans mon bureau ! »

Potter ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Rusard lui arracha le ballon des mains et s'éloigna avec sans lui en laisser le temps. Dépité, James Potter rejoignit ses amis alors que Lily arborait un air vengé. La jeune fille revint à Peter qui lui fixait toujours Potter en train d'engueuler un de ses copains.

« Ecoute Peter, je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir reprendre les cours particuliers avec toi. Quelqu'un m'a déjà demandé et je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir deux élèves. Vraiment, je suis désolée, si tu m'avais demandé avant j'aurais continué avec toi mais comme tu ne l'as pas fait, tu comprends… »

Lily était boursière, elle avait besoin de l'argent de ces cours particuliers mais elle avait aussi besoin de temps pour travailler, c'était vraiment une élève sérieuse et plus déterminée à réussir que n'importe qui d'autre que Peter connaissait à Poudlard. Il comprenait.

« Ca va. Mon père voulait voir si je pouvais m'en sortir tout seul avant de me faire reprendre des cours particuliers… Mais je ne m'en sors vraiment pas…

« Je suis sûre que tu peux te débrouiller, Peter. Tu n'es pas bête, tu ne serais pas ici sinon. Avec du travail, tu y arriveras comme l'année dernière ! »

« Hmm. »

Peter garda la tête baissé, déçu au-delà du possible à l'idée de ne plus travailler avec la jeune fille alors qu'il avait tanné son père pendant des jours et des jours pour le convaincre qu'il avait vraiment besoin de ces cours particuliers…

« Je dois y aller, Peter, les cours vont bientôt reprendre. On se voit plus tard, hein ? »

« Oui. Salut, Lily. »

Peter ne la regarda même pas partir mais réinstalla son sac sur son épaule, la tête toujours baissée et partit de son côté. Il avait économie, maintenant. La poisse !

Assis au milieu de la classe, Peter pensait à Lily Evans. Elle était gentille, jolie, intelligente… son seul problème était qu'elle était pauvre. Elle était un peu comme Remus Lupin en fait. Sauf que Remus n'était pas joli, bien sûr. Pas qu'il soit moche, mais Peter ne pouvait pas vraiment juger, c'était un garçon. Donc Remus était joli… non ! Lily était parfaite… non ! Enfin presque. Elle était seulement pauvre.

A chaque fois qu'il y songeait, Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler la chanson des Beatles « Lady Madonna », mais seulement parce que Lily ressemblait à une madone, bien sûr, elle ne lui faisait pas du tout penser à une… Pas du tout. « _Wonder how you manage to make ends meet… »_ Peter secoua légèrement la tête pour en chasser l'air entraînant.

Peter se demanda s'il préférait être moche et plutôt bête comme lui mais riche, ou beau et intelligent mais pauvre comme Lily… Il ne savait pas trop, après tout l'argent c'était quand même bien pratique ! Il n'était pas très intelligent mais il pouvait se payer des cours particuliers -et puis de toute façon il était sûr d'avoir un travail dans l'entreprise de son père quoiqu'il arrive…- et son père lui avait même raconté qu'il se pourrait bien que dans quelques années on puisse changer complètement son apparence grâce à la science ! Alors peut-être qu'être riche ça suffisait… Peter voyait aussi les cernes sous les yeux des gens comme Lily Evans et Remus Lupin qui travaillaient énormément pour réussir. Il ne les enviait pas toujours.

Plutôt que d'être le genre de personne qu'il aimerait être, Lily Evans était le genre de personne dont Peter aurait aimé qu'elle l'aime…

Economie, économie ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être inattentif, il n'avait pas de professeur particulier pour lui expliquer ce qu'il pourrait louper.

Il faudrait qu'il repasse au bureau de Rusard le lendemain, quand même. Des fois que quelqu'un aurait déposé son carnet à dessin aujourd'hui…

* * *

Ah, la politique. Cette matière qui vous illuminait une journée. Cette source intarissable d'informations utiles qu'était le professeur Vector. 

« … ainsi James Patrick Montagu Burgoyne Winthrop Stopford est entré à la Chambre des Lords en 1975 avec le titre de Comte de Courtown… »

Ce lieu d'échange et de débats constructifs entre les élèves et le professeur.

Sirius donna un coup de coude à son voisin qui s'affalait de façon alarmante en direction de son épaule. Manquerait plus qu'il serve d'oreiller à l'espèce d'abruti qui s'était permis de s'asseoir à côté de lui sans lui demander la permission !

Peu importait qu'il n'y ait plus de place ailleurs, la moindre des choses aurait été de demander ; alors Sirius aurait dit non et l'autre se serait retrouvé planté debout devant lui gigotant d'un pied sur l'autre comme l'abruti qu'il était et au moins c'aurait été amusant. Probablement la seule chose amusante de tout le cours…

Mais elle ne s'était pas produite et le cours était tout à fait mortellement ennuyeux, comme le prouvait le voisin de Sirius qui essayait de mourir d'ennui sur son épaule, mais la peste soit de Sirius s'il se laissait faire !

« …et Robert Carr est devenu membre de la chambre des Lords sous le titre de Baron Carr de Hadley l'an dernier. C'est un conservateur, bien entendu… »

Et l'autre qui continuait à leur présenter en détails la fameuse _Chambre des Lords_. Ils y étaient depuis la rentrée, sur sa foutue liste…

Et encore aujourd'hui il était plutôt soft, ils avaient parfois eu droit à la biographie complète des membres les plus prestigieux avec des détails aussi palpitants que leur marque de chocolats préférée ou la race de leurs chiens de chasse. Sirius se croyait parfois dans un cours qu'on aurait pu intituler « Pot-de-vin, mode d'emploi : quoi et à qui ».

Certes certains d'entre eux deviendraient Lords -et Sirius en avait des frissons de terreur en pensant à leur quotient intellectuel- mais leur donner des sujets de conversation avec leurs futurs collègues ne devrait pas être la priorité du cours de Mr Vector… D'autant que d'ici à ce que leurs pères crèvent ou prennent leur retraite ils auraient le temps de tout oublier !

La bonne nouvelle était que le cours de deux heures touchait à sa fin. Nouveau coup de coude.

Ce prof était un de ces croûtons que Poudlard gardait uniquement parce que le bruit courait qu'âge était synonyme de sagesse et qu'on en avait déduit qu'augmenter la moyenne d'âge des professeurs d'une école accroîtrait proportionnellement son prestige.

« Bien, je vais maintenant vous parler de votre prochain projet. Il sera individuel, à rendre avant le break de Noël. Vous allez me faire une biographie et une généalogie de votre plus proche parent en rapport avec le monde politique britannique, en mettant l'accent bien entendu sur les fonctions exercées et les tendances politiques… »

_Oh, oh, oh !_ Sirius redressa lentement la tête vers son professeur, un petit sourire incrédule aux lèvres tandis que des exclamations diverses retentissaient dans la classe, bientôt suivies par des murmures.

« Pour ceux dont la famille travaille dans d'autres domaines, vous pouvez prendre pour sujet quelqu'un parmi les relations de vos parents peut-être, ou en dernier recours choisir une personnalité politique contemporaine, en prenant garde toutefois de ne pas empiéter sur le travail d'un de vos camarades, vérifiez que personne ne prenne le même sujet d'étude. »

Il y eut un court silence dans la classe, de ceux où on entend les cerveaux s'acharner à la tâche contre-nature qu'était de digérer une information… indigeste. Puis…

« Excusez-moi, monsieur » une voix claire bien qu'un peu serrée par ce qui se révéla être de l'énervement s'éleva « mais si j'ai bien compris ce que vous nous demandez alors c'est le travail le plus stupidement élitiste, discriminatoire et inutile qui ait jamais été confié dans cette école.

« Bien sûr je n'ai jamais pris la peine de référencer tous les travaux exigés des élèves de Poudlard depuis sa création, mais je ne pense pas me tromper grandement en affirmant que le votre est le plus con depuis quelques décennies ! »

Cette fois Sirius sourit franchement et se tourna vers la jeune furie qui venait d'énoncer ces propos pour le moins critiques. C'était une jolie rousse qui venait de s'exprimer assise de l'autre côté de la classe, quoiqu'elle se levait à présent pour faire face au professeur Vector qui semblait avoir quelques difficultés à la repérer à travers ses grosses lunettes à moitié opaques.

« Et pourriez-vous -pourriez-vous préciser votre pensée s'il vous plaît, Miss… » demanda le vénérable professeur, les rides autour de sa bouche accentuées par son expression contrariée.

« Evans, monsieur. Ce travail ne s'adresse qu'à ceux qui sont issus de familles influentes, ce qui discrimine ceux qui ne le sont pas, car au cas où vous n'auriez pas été mis au courant, il y a eu des réformes dans cette école depuis que vous y êtes arrivé, et l'une d'elle a pour résultat que tous les élèves ne sont plus ici uniquement grâce à l'argent de leurs parents, en conséquence de quoi vos élèves ne sont plus nécessairement associés aux hautes sphères du pays.

« Et d'autre part, quand bien même ce projet serait totalement égalitaire, il serait toujours aussi inutile, de même d'ailleurs que les informations que vous nous donnez depuis maintenant une semaine sur les membres du Parlement. Est-ce que savoir que Lord Fowler a obtenu plusieurs trophées pour son talent de joueur de criquet est sensé nous éclairer sur la façon dont fonctionne la politique en Angleterre ? Et si oui, alors aurons-nous droit la semaine prochaine à la liste des hobbies des membres de la Chambre des Communes ? Qu'est-ce qui est le plus révélateur selon vous : leur score moyen au bowling ou la main avec laquelle ils se torchent le cul ?! »

… _Ouh, ouh, ouh !_ Tant d'ardeur dans une si frêle jeune femme ? Et tant d'éloquence ! Vector en était tout frémissant d'indignation.

Pour Sirius c'était presque Noël avant l'heure… qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, c'était mieux que Noël ! Il le passait toujours en famille.

Ah, Vector sortait de sa torpeur.

« Bien, Miss Evans. Si vous en avez fini avec cette classe, je pense que vous saurez répéter ces propos devant le Directeur. Vous n'êtes en aucun cas au vu de votre bagage en mesure de juger le contenu de l'enseignement d'un professeur diplômé. »

_Au vu de votre bagage_… Lui, on savait ce qu'il pensait de la bourse d'étude de Dumbledore ! Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul professeur à nourrir ce genre de préjugés envers les boursiers. Leur théorie était que la formation de la future classe dominante ne pouvait pas commencer seulement à l'entrée à Poudlard mais qu'il y avait toute une éducation en amont que des élèves issus de milieux pauvres ne pouvaient pas avoir et n'auraient probablement jamais. De plus ils considéraient que les relations sociales, héritées le plus souvent des parents, étaient un élément indispensable à la réussite d'une carrière.

Vector adhérait de toute évidence à cette idéologie et souhaitait l'appliquer dans ses cours…

« Ce projet est à rendre avant les vacances de Noël. Vous prendrez la feuille indiquant les détails de votre travail sur mon bureau en sortant. Le cours est terminé. »

Sirius soupira. Fin du spectacle.

Alors qu'il rangeait sans hâte ses affaires et que les élèves commençaient à partir, la voix du professeur s'éleva à nouveau un peu plus fort et sur un ton presque mesquin :

« Miss Evans, je vous attendrai ici après le dernier cours de la journée, pour vous accompagner au bureau du directeur. »

Sirius tourna le regard vers la petite rebelle pour voir sa réaction et constata qu'elle arborait un air de mépris total, et si on demandait son avis à Sirius elle le portait avec davantage de distinction que ses cousines au sang si bleu…

Il sortit finalement de la classe en dernier, laissant derrière un lui un professeur en sciences politique aux plumes froissées.

Il suivait de loin dans le couloir quasiment vide -puisque Mr Vector les avait lâchés en avance- Miss Evans dont le chignon semblait s'être desserré au cours de son discours, libérant quelques mèches rousses qu'elle essaya de coincer à plusieurs reprises derrière ses oreilles avec des gestes brusques. Sirius sourit encore, les gens en colère étaient toujours divertissants.

Tout de même, il ne l'avait pas vue arriver la petite Miss tout feu tout flamme… Elle était plutôt discrète en temps normal, lui en tout cas ne l'avait pas remarquée !

Même sans avoir assisté à son petit speech d'un peu plus tôt, on pouvait deviner son statut de boursière rien qu'à son air sérieux en cours et à son dos rigide qui semblait prêt en permanence à encaisser les coups. Il l'avait depuis longtemps classée dans le camp des ennuyeux, celle-ci. Il allait falloir la changer de case… Mais peu importait, vraiment, Sirius adorait se tromper.

Il perdit de vue Miss Evans au niveau des escaliers qu'elle descendit alors que lui commençait à monter. Entre le quart d'heure gagné sur le cours de sciences politiques et la pause de quinze heures, il avait largement le temps de faire un tour dans les étages…

Il se dirigea avec aise dans le dédale des couloirs de Poudlard grâce à l'expérience de six années d'internat avec des camarades de chambrée agaçants qui réussissaient à coup sûr à le faire fuir des lieux de vie commune, y compris après le couvre-feu.

Il arriva rapidement à destination, juste en-dessous des greniers de l'aile Nord.

Au fond de ce qui semblait être un simple boudoir doté d'un canapé pourpre défraîchi et d'une jolie vue sur la cour intérieure, il retrouva la porte fondue dans le décor des boiseries qui donnait sur un escalier étroit, en bois également. Sirius s'y engagea sans hésitation.

Il dut baisser la tête une fois en haut, il était dans le grenier.

Le boudoir de l'étage en-dessous se situait dans un coin du château si reculé qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir eu des usages clandestins en son temps. C'était en partie pour cette raison que Sirius l'avait choisi en première année comme antichambre et son grenier comme planque quand il avait ressenti le besoin de s'en créer une.

Toutefois si les gens qui avaient fréquenté ce boudoir quelques siècles auparavant avaient eu comme Sirius des desseins inavouables, ceux-ci n'avaient probablement pas été de même nature, et la rumeur qui descendait jusqu'à ces fantômes du temps où Poudlard n'était pas encore un temple du savoir n'aurait sans doute pas été le bon accompagnement de l'atmosphère d'alors. En effet, on avait connu plus intimiste que les guitares ronflantes de « 20th Century Boy » des T.Rex, car c'était l'air qui s'échappait de la discrète porte en bois ouvragé qui donnait sur un petit boudoir perdu dans les combles de l'aile Nord de l'école Poudlard.

Enfin ! On se divertissait comme on pouvait…

* * *

_Rusard ! T'es moche ! Ta mère est une sale coch' !_

_Rusard ! T'es chiant ! Même pire que le prof d'allemand !_

_Rusard ! A mort ! On t'aura…_

…_par les pores ? Non, c'est nul. Il me faut une rime en « or »… Je vais pas mettre « porc », j'ai déjà traité sa mère de cochonne. Quoique ça serait cohérent… Nan, « te saigner comme un porc » c'est un peu violent ! « Or », « or »…_

« Potter ! Je ne vous vois plus classer… »

« Je prenais simplement ma pause syndicale, Mr Rusard. » répondit James avec un sourire d'ange.

Rusard plissa ses yeux déjà si petits vers le jeune homme assis dans un coin de son bureau qui classait des dossiers de punition datant de la création de l'école depuis une demi-heure à présent –d'où la nécessité de faire une pause.

James se remit au travail sans cesser de faire défiler dans se tête des mots en « or ». _Corps, dors, sort –« On va te jeter un sort ! », non -, retord, alors, encore, dès lors, score-« Potter fait péter le score avec ce sublime panier à trois points, tire en extension net et précis, une machine de guerre, ce Potter, écoutez la foule l'acclamer, les filles du public sont hystériques ! Appelez un médecin l'une d'elle vient de s'évanouir ! Non, attendez, il semblerait que ce soit ce vieux concierge, celui dont la mère est une vraie cochonne, on dirait qu'il a fait une crise cardiaque, ça _alors _! Et regardez donc Potter qui vient de lancer une ola dans le public pour célébrer sa victoire, à moins que ce ne soit la mort de vieux type si moche qu'il salue…-_

« Potter ! Baissez les bras, espèce de crétin ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez classer quoique ce soit ! »

« Je m'étirais, Mr Rusard. » La bouille innocente.

« Vous autres êtes vraiment des bons à rien… » Rusard se mit à marmonner dans ses bajoues.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Après que Rusard ait aboyé un « Entrez » la porte s'ouvrit sur un gars de la classe de James. C'était son voisin d'histoire, celui qui était immunisé contre les pouvoirs soporifiques de Binns !

Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau du concierge en sortant un cahier de son sac à dos.

« Je l'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque, c'est à un élève. »

Rusard ne prit pas le cahier que le jeune homme face à lui tendait mais le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

« Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas remis à Mrs Pince ? »

James n'aimait pas du tout la délicatesse avec laquelle le concierge prononçait le nom de celle qui avait failli le dégoûter des livres il y a des années de cela…

« Je n'y ai pas pensé. De toute façon, ce n'est pas un livre, ça n'appartient pas à la bibliothèque, un élève l'a simplement oublié là-bas. »

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, le voisin. James se demandait si c'était à cause de sa présence en tant que spectateur muet, de celle de Rusard si proche et toujours incommodante ou d'un potentiel mensonge qu'il serait en train de lui servir… Ce cahier avait soudain l'air très intéressant.

« Bon. Posez-le là-bas. » répondit finalement Rusard avec un mouvement de menton vers une table près de la porte couverte d'objets divers que James savait être la table des objets trouvés. James connaissait très bien cette pièce.

En sortant le voisin partagea un regard avec James et dut voir qu'il avait été reconnu puisqu'il lui adressa un petit salut de la tête. James y répondit par un sourire puis, une fois l'autre parti, il reporta son attention sur le cahier. Avant de reprendre son travail de classement…

Environ cinq minutes avant la fin de sa retenue, l'horrible chatte du concierge vint se frotter contre les mollets de James qui baissa les yeux vers elle, l'air dégoûté. Il essaya de l'éloigner sans lui faire mal parce que d'une, il se sentirait mal de blesser un animal, même si celui-là était loin d'être innocent puisque c'était le suppôt de Satan -de plus la mère de James était membre de la SPA et exigerait qu'il soit condamné au bûcher si elle venait à apprendre qu'il avait, par exemple, envoyé un bon coup de pied dans l'arrière-train du matou- ; de deux, parce que si Rusard le voyait faire il serait collé jusqu'à Noël.

_Miss Teigne ! T'es morte ! J'vais te clouer à la porte !_

Cependant comme la bestiole ne semblait pas vouloir s'éloigner, James s'assura d'un coup d'œil que Rusard était toujours occupé à marmonner des propos injurieux sur les élèves de Poudlard, puis dévissa délicatement le pot d'encre noire posé au coin de son bureau. Avec un sourire quelque peu dément, il inclina le pot au dessus du dos de la chatte aussi noire que la nuit et fit couler un petit filet d'encre tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La chatte ne sembla pas apprécier la sensation et s'éloigna rapidement vers son panier. James referma le pot d'encre et le remit en place, essuyant discrètement le liquide qui avait coulé sur sa main.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que La Teigne ne viendrait réclamer les caresses de son maître qu'une fois que James serait parti, ce qui ne saurait tarder. Et sinon, James serait là pour voir les bajoues d'un Rusard aux mains pleines d'encre gonfler comme des ballons et rougir de fureur, ce qui était toujours une vue plaisante…

Mais finalement…

« Vous pouvez partir, Potter. L'heure est terminée. »

A vrai dire elle était terminée depuis dix minutes, mais James n'avait pas l'intention de rester sur place pour en faire la remarque.

Pour ouvrir la porte de l'étroit bureau, James devait se décaler sur la gauche, en face de la table des objets trouvés, histoire de ne pas se prendre le battant dans le nez. Heureusement il avait l'habitude depuis toutes ses années de colle. Avant de disparaître aux yeux de Rusard, le jeune homme lui adressa un signe amical de la même main qu'il utilisa ensuite pour refermer la porte, son autre main occupée à tenir hors de vue le cahier qu'il venait de subtiliser à la table des objets trouvés.

En marchant dans le couloir, James observait le mystérieux cahier d'un air satisfait : ça lui faisait deux revanches sur le concierge pour une seule heure de retenue ! Il serait probablement plus juste de se faire recoller, pour compenser… Oh, il trouverait bien quelque chose demain. En attendant James rangea le cahier dans son sac tout en sifflant gaiement l'air de « What's New Pussycat ».

Il était donc dix-huit heures quinze quand James sortit dans le parking privé de l'école. Le ciel était encore clair et James savait qu'il fallait en profiter car bientôt les jours allaient commencer à raccourcir.

James était sur le point d'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture quand il sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule gauche. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme rousse, vraisemblablement une élève. Très joli nez, soit dit en passant, ni trop long, ni trop court, avec de très mignonnes tâches de rousseur disséminées aux alentours…

James, tout à son examen de peau, ne reconnut pas l'expression à laquelle contribuait l'adorable nez d'un léger retroussement pour ce qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire celle de la colère, de la fatigue et, peut-être surtout, de la frustration. Il ne fut donc pas du tout préparé à l'attaque qui lui tomba sur le coin du… nez.

«Bonjour, enchantée. Je me présente, je suis la fille dont tu as failli envoyer la voiture dans le fossé ce matin en lui faisant une queue de poisson ! Je te préviens que si jamais je te reprends à me faire une manœuvre du genre, je te prends en chasse et ce sera moi qui t'enverrai dans le décor ! A bon entendeur, salut. »

Et la rouquine s'éloigna sans plus de manières.

Attaque éclair. Un Blitzkrieg, voilà ce que James venait de subir ! Il était Londres, elle était les bombes…

Quand la poussière des bâtiments effondrés se fut dissipée, et que les flammes des incendies furent éteintes dans la tête d'un James tout étourdi, il put enfin retrouver ses capacités de raisonnement et s'indigner de cette agression injustifiée. Il s'empressa de se lancer à la poursuite de sa tourmenteuse qui avait presque atteint son propre véhicule.

« Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! » l'interpella-t-il, galamment. « Où tu as vu qu'on accusait les gens comme ça, sans preuve ? Je n'ai jamais fait de queue de poisson à personne, ni ce matin ni jamais ! »

La rouquine se retourna promptement, visiblement toujours prête à en découdre.

« C'est une voiture rouge qui as manqué de me renverser et la tienne était la seule voiture rouge garée sur le parking ce matin quand je suis arrivée ! »

« Tu parles d'un argument ! Ton chauffard n'était peut-être même pas de Poudlard… Eh, attend ! » s'interrompit James en reconnaissant finalement la jeune femme. « T'es la fille qui s'est pris le ballon de basket dans le dos, tout à l'heure… C'est pour ça que tu as décidé de m'agresser comme ça ! Bordel, c'est même pas moi qui ai lancé cette foutue balle, je suis juste le couillon qui s'est dévoué pour aller la chercher et ça m'a valu une retenue. Alors franchement, la prochaine fois t'essaiera de te contrôler pour éviter de passer tes nerfs sur un innocent. T'es pas la seule à avoir passé une sale journée ! »

« Une sale journée ?! » reprit la rouquine, pas vraiment calmée. « A cause d'une petite retenue ? Est-ce que c'est toi qui as failli avoir un accident ? Qui a été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur et a failli te faire virer ? Qui a finalement écopé d'une semaine de retenue avec un connard de prof tout ça parce qu'il avait _tord _? Non. Et moi contrairement à toi je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à aller en retenue ou à m'occuper d'histoires de ballon ! Alors _franchement_, si tu attends des excuses, tu peux toujours courir… »

Sur quoi la rouquine se détourna à nouveau de James, pour de bon cette fois, monta dans sa petite voiture à la tôle vert passé, démarra et partit. James, lui était resté debout à côté de la voiture, à nouveau frappé par la foudre.

Il finit par regagner son propre véhicule et sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'il conduisait prudemment _comme d'habitude_, la chanson de Tom Jones continuait de jouer en boucle dans sa tête de même que l'image d'un nez parsemé de tâches de rousseur tout à fait charmant.

« _You and your pussycat nose !_ »

* * *

_Wohouwohouwo woho... _"What's New Pussycat" est une chanson de Tom Jones. 

SOS -stop- véracrasse paraplégique cherche aide neuronale -stop- compétences en réanimation de volonté exigées -stop- stimulation d'imagination appréciée -stop- répondre par reviews -stop.

Ce chapitre valait-il l'attente ? J'en doute, mais ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer... Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de l'entrée en scène de Lily.

Dans le prochain épisode Remus est pris en stop... par qui ? Ha-ha... _Va falloir atten-dreuh..._

_Que les Doors soient avec vous..._


	4. My Eyes Have Seen You

Oyez, oh... hum. Quoi dire? Oups?

J'ai pas fait exprès, promis. Non, je n'avais nullement l'intention d'attendre plus de deux ans avant de mettre ce chapitre en ligne mais... la vie est arrivée? Quelque chose comme ça...

Aux anciens lecteurs que le hasard (ou les alertes) auront ramenés par ici, mes plus sincères excuses pour cette attente, ce chapitre ce compense pas mais au moins on sait maintenant vous et moi qu'il est possible de continuer à écrire une histoire même quand autant de temps s'est écoulé et donc, que les miracles existent bel et bien! C'est pas rien ça!

Et aux nouveaux: Bienvenue chez moi! Dans ma contrée aride, les updates sont rares et espacés mais l'espoir de les voir apparaître devant vous au réveil est toujours permis alors, profitez du voyage. Toujours en musique si vous le souhaitez.

A tous, bon vent!

* * *

**Chapitre Trois bis**

**My Eyes Have Seen You**

* * *

Il faisait un temps de chien. Peter, abrité par un parapluie, fit un signe de la main à son père qui s'éloignait en voiture puis s'engagea dans l'allée qui menait au collège Poudlard.

C'était la quatrième semaine de cours qui commençait aujourd'hui mais la vue du château qui s'approchait lentement au cours de sa longue marche était toujours impressionnante et ne manqua pas de provoquer chez le jeune homme un petit soupir. Il n'aimait pas marcher.

Il y avait d'autres élèves, devant et derrière lui qui se dirigeaient dans la même direction.

Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller…

Arrivé à l'école, Peter ne se rendit pas à la conciergerie. Il n'y allait plus depuis qu'il avait surpris Rusard la semaine dernière en train de donner un bain à sa chatte… La vision du concierge vêtu d'un tablier bleu ciel en train d'essayer de maintenir sous l'eau une Miss Teigne tout à fait réticente avait été effrayante. Et encore plus effrayant : l'expression sur le visage du concierge lorsque Peter avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose… qu'il n'avait finalement jamais dit puisqu'il s'était enfui en laissant dans sa précipitation la porte ouverte et les poils mouillés de Miss Teigne à la vue de tous.

En désespoir de cause, Peter avait bien essayé de se rappeler où il avait perdu son carnet, mais il avait beau se passer la journée de la rentrée en boucle il ne se souvenait pas le moment où il l'avait perdu… ce qui était assez logique maintenant qu'il y pensait parce que si on avait conscience du fait qu'on perdait quelque chose –et il faut être conscient pour se souvenir de quelque chose, non ?– alors on ne perdrait pas la chose… parce qu'on saurait qu'on est en train de la perdre… donc on ferait attention à ne pas la perdre, du coup… Bref.

Il avait bien une hypothèse : peut-être qu'il l'avait fait tomber quand il était entré en collision avec Remus dans un couloir ce jour-là, il ne l'avait pas vu et ne l'avait pas ramassé !

Et puis il avait une autre hypothèse : peut-être que celui qui avait déposé son sac devant les toilettes pendant qu'il était en train d'y perdre deux kilos par voie orale avait fouillé le sac et piqué son carnet !

Et puis il en avait une dernière : peut-être qu'il l'avait simplement oublié quelque part… Il oubliait toujours tout.

Enfin ! Peter s'était résigné à oublier son carnet à dessins. Mais ça lui avait quand même mis un sacré coup au moral et il n'avait toujours pas recommencé à dessiner alors qu'avant il ne se passait pas deux jours sans qu'il ne gribouille quelque chose. Pas d'inspiration.

Peter n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours. Il était nul. Ses notes allaient de mal en pis. Il avait besoin de cours de soutien, il ne pouvait rien faire tout seul.

_Si je pouvais être ailleurs…_ C'est ce que Peter se disait alors qu'il attendait dans le couloir, assis pas loin de la porte qui menait à la salle de classe où avait lieu son premier cours : mathématiques.

Au bout de cinq minutes de rumination, Peter vit quelqu'un arriver dans le couloir : c'était cette fille, le génie des maths. Il était neuf heures moins dix, les autres élèves étaient encore en train de flâner en groupe dans le hall ou dans les couloirs.

Elle s'assit, presque en face de Peter, mais pas tout à fait. Ses cheveux blond foncé étaient tellement longs que Peter crut qu'elle allait s'asseoir dessus. Mais non, elle devait avoir l'habitude. Elle sortit un livre de son sac et s'y plongea sans hésitation.

Peter ne voulait pas aller en cours, il détestait les maths, il entendait des rires résonner depuis les étages inférieurs plus fort encore que la pluie sur les vitres, il faisait froid dans ce couloir, sur ces pierres froides, il s'ennuyait.

Peter se mit à observer la fille. Elle lisait un livre assez épais, assise en tailleur, le livre posé sur sa jupe normalement plissée mais tendue par l'écart de ses genoux, elle avait de grosses chaussettes de laine grise qui lui montaient au-dessus des genoux. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas si foncés d'habitude. Ils étaient collés par la pluie et Peter se dit qu'elle devait avoir froid.

Elle s'appelait Aricie Heller. Son père était un type très riche, le patron d'une entreprise pharmaceutique, et elle, elle était bizarre.

Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, sauf pour donner les bonnes réponses en cours de maths. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amies, et le plus souvent on la voyait seule en train de marcher dans les couloirs perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était… bizarre, juste étrange.

Elle avait adressé la parole à Peter une fois. Mais Peter avait une réputation assez minable comme ça, il n'avait pas voulu qu'en plus on le voie discuter avec cette fille. Elle était trop… bizarre !

Et puis elle n'était même pas belle pour compenser.

Des rires aigus se rapprochaient à un bout du couloir et bientôt trois filles passèrent l'angle du mur. C'était les groupies de basketteurs. Elles avaient des rires vraiment désagréables, mais Peter avait dans l'idée que tous les rires étaient laids quand on y assistait au lieu d'y participer. Lui n'aimait pas tellement entendre les gens rire en tout cas.

Leurs jupes voletaient autour de leurs genoux et Peter se demandait comment elle faisait ça. La plupart des filles faisaient de drôles de bruit de claquement avec leurs jupes quand elles marchaient, Peter avait remarqué, surtout quand elles étaient mouillées. Mais les jupes des groupies de basketteurs ne claquaient pas, elles voletaient joliment autour de leurs jolis genoux. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elles faisaient des pas plus petits que la plupart des gens. Elles n'étaient pas pressées, les groupies de basketteurs, elles pouvaient faire de petits pas…

Et puis elles arrivèrent à leur hauteur et leur jetèrent un regard. A peine. A Aricie et à Peter, le même. Forcément, la cinglé et le petit gros, c'était du pareil au même…

Dans un élan de fierté assez peu habituel de sa part, Peter se détourna des jolies demoiselles méprisantes et regarda à nouveau Aricie Heller.

Elle, ne le regardait pas de cette façon. Sa seule manière de regarder les gens c'était avec étonnement : elle semblait perpétuellement surprise de leur existence.

C'était il y a deux ans qu'elle l'avait abordé, si sa mémoire était bonne. Après un cours de mathématiques elle l'avait interpellé d'un « hé toi ! » avant de lui poser des questions qui pour lui n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Elle avait été en fait complètement fascinée par son incapacité à résoudre un problème étudié durant le cours précédent et à propos duquel McGonagall l'avait littéralement harcelé. Aricie n'avait fait que renforcer son sentiment d'humiliation totale et Peter était parti sans l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Le pire était que Peter savait parfaitement que la jeune fille n'avait pas cherché à se moquer de lui –la moquerie, il savait la repérer depuis le temps- elle était juste très bizarre. Tant de maths, ça finissait par monter au cerveau.

D'autres arrivaient dans le couloir à présent que le cours n'était plus que dans quatre minutes. Apercevant des joueurs de l'équipe de basket, Peter s'empressa de se remettre sur ses deux pieds. Ces gars étaient déjà ridiculement grands, si en plus le jeune homme restait assis, il avait carrément l'impression d'appartenir à une autre race. Lilliputien ou quelque chose de ce genre…

De façon tout à fait prévisible pour quiconque avait un peu vécu la vie d'étudiant à Poudlard, l'attention des groupies de basketteurs se tourna immédiatement vers les basketteurs. Oh, pas de façon complètement flagrante, non… la tête qui se tourne légèrement dans leur direction sans que les regards ne se détournent de leur objet d'intérêt précédent, les chevelures –sèches- qui miroitent comme par magie, les jupes qui frémissent imperceptiblement, le tout constituant une parade subtile et cependant parfaitement efficace. Les mâles ne voyaient qu'elles.

Pas qu'ils aient eu besoin d'une incitation quelconque, après tout leurs jupes étaient suffisamment courtes.

Peter était certain que le rituel d'accouplement en resterait à ce stade d'observation flirtive pour ce matin-là, le rapprochement des corps attendaient en général une bonne excuse, comme de devoir se serrer autour d'une table pour que tout le monde puisse manger ensemble le midi, ou de devoir se serrer sur la banquette d'une voiture alors qu'on raccompagnait galamment une camarade de classe, ou de devoir se serrer sur un banc un jour de match pour recevoir comme il se doit les preuves de soutien de grandes amatrices du ballon orange… ce genre de choses qui arrivaient assez fréquemment pour que les mâles n'aient pas à faire preuve de courage en partant à l'abordage d'une donzelle !

Ce fut pourtant ce qui se produit. Dans un élan hormonal supérieur à la moyenne, un des basketteurs de la classe de Peter, un certain Andrew, se dirigea vers les plus jolies filles de la classe avec un air sûr de lui, qui lui était à vrai dire habituel. Il s'accota au mur près d'elle, presque au ralenti -en fait il avait mal jugé la distance entre lui et le mur et par conséquent s'en trouvait plus loin qu'il ne le croyait, ce qui lui causa à en croire l'expression qui passa sur son visage un instant d'angoisse, où il se demanda probablement s'il allait devoir déplacer ses pieds de sorte à être plus près du mur ou si ça allait le faire.

Ça le faisait, à en juger par son sourire satisfait alors qu'il regardait droit dans les yeux une fille en particulier, aux cheveux bruns très brillants.

Peter étaient un expert en ce qui concernait les comportements amoureux, certainement parce que l'absence d'opportunités dans lesquelle les employer dans sa propre vie lui laissait le loisir de les observer dans celle des autres.

A présent, les deux tourtereaux allaient avoir une conversation banale, les yeux noyés dans ceux de l'autre, lui sortirait une ou deux phrases bateaux empruntées à des chansons d'amour, elle lèverait les yeux au ciel pour faire croire qu'elle n'était pas touchée, ils se souriraient d'un air idiot et d'une manière ou une autre à la fin de la journée ils attireraient à tour de rôle la langue de l'autre dans leur bouche. Navrant de prévisibilité et Peter était jaloux comme un pou.

« …les sages disent que seuls les idiots précipitent les choses mais… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi tout le temps! »

Ah, quel blasphème ! Cet idiot mélangeait « I can't help falling in love » et « Always on my mind » ! Le King devait se retourner dans sa tombe –s'il était vraiment mort- de voir ses textes ainsi déformés et à de telles fins…

L'autre n'avait tout de même pas eu le culot d'aller jusqu'à la déclaration d'amour. Le pire était qu'il n'en avait même pas besoin, son mauvais plagiat était suffisant pour qu'elle glousse en détournant ses yeux brillants.

La cloche sonna, exigeant que les élèves se mettent en rang devant leur salle de classe. Peter se dirigea lentement vers la fin de la queue. Il laissa quelques personnes se placer entre lui et les basketteurs –encore et toujours trop grands !- et veilla à ce que quelques camarades se trouvent également entre lui et Rogue, qui avait fait une arrivée discrète au moment même de la sonnerie.

Du coin de l'œil, Peter vit quelqu'un se placer vivement à côté de lui. Surpris, il se tourna et croisa le regard myosotis d'Aricie Heller. Ils clignèrent des yeux chacun un certain nombre de fois.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix soufflée.

« Rien. » répondit-il.

* * *

Pourquoi y avait-il tant de monde dans le réfectoire ? C'était à peine si James voyait son assiette avec toutes les mains qui s'agitaient au-dessus venant de tous côtés ! Oh, et puis ça puait ici, on se serait crû dans le vestiaire après un match, sauf qu'au lieu de sentir la sueur et la victoire ça sentait l'humidité et le porridge, mais l'atmosphère était tout aussi étouffante.

L'absolue totalité des élèves de l'école était réunie dans cette pièce, aux dimensions certes impressionnantes mais pas encore suffisamment pour qu'on ait l'impression que l'air restait frais malgré l'amas d'êtres humains qui s'y débattait et les fenêtres fermées.

Et puis il en avait marre d'être pris pour une tranche de jambon entre ses deux voisins de table. Pourquoi ils avaient absolument besoin de manger tous ensemble ? L'équipe _plus_ les petites amies, _plus_ les amies des petites amies… S'ils tenaient tant que ça à leur couple ils n'avaient qu'à se prendre une table pour eux, chaque petite copine ayant droit à une copine pour tenir la chandelle et basta ! Lui pourrait manger avec le reste des célibataires, entre hommes, et tout irait très bien !

James avait beau leur répéter encore et encore que non, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le branche avec telle brune ou telle blonde, ils s'acharnaient à lui ramener les pires bêcheuses à sa table. S'il voulait une fille il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul, merci bien, après tout il ne les avait pas attendus pour découvrir les joies de la compagnie du beau sexe. S'il n'avait pas de copine en ce moment c'est qu'il n'en voulait pas !

« Eh James, tu sais sur qui tu vas faire l'exposé de sciences popol ? »

James se tourna vers Howard, enfin essaya parce qu'Andrew se servait présentement de son épaule comme dossier pendant qu'il roucoulait avec sa petite amie de cette semaine. Celui-là s'était décidément fait une manie d'envahir l'espace personnel de James dès qu'il le pouvait ! James lui donna une grande bourrade entre les deux omoplates puis, sans se soucier de l'expression coléreuse de l'autre –plus ça allait plus il s'en foutait- lui tourna le dos pour pouvoir regarder en face Howard. Il réfléchit finalement à la question.

« Ah ouais, ma mère m'a parlé d'un vieux copain de fac ! Il est membre du Parlement. Chambre des Communes et travailliste, de quoi faire les pieds au vieux Vector et bâcler ce devoir à la con ! »

« Tiens, un sympathisant de Miss Révoltons-nous Evans ? »

« Quoi, y a des gens de gauche à Poudlard, maintenant ? Je pensais être unique… »

« Oh, tu l'es James, mais pas concernant tes idées politiques, vous êtes au moins deux ! Je ne t'ai pas raconté le scandale qu'elle a fait la semaine dernière ? »

James secoua la tête, toujours désireux d'entendre parler d'actes de dissension au sein de cette vieille, conservatrice Poudlard. Si ça n'avait pas été une tradition remontant à plusieurs générations chez les Potter que d'envoyer leurs fils à Poudlard, la mère de James l'aurait sans aucun doute mis dans le public.

« Eh bien, le jour où Vector nous a parlé de son fumeux projet, une fille de ma classe a pété un plomb et lui a balancé ses quatre vérités; je crois même qu'elle a employé l'expression "se torcher le cul" a un moment mais je ne me souviens pas vraiment du contexte. Trop occupé à la mater. Enfin, elle a bien mouché Vector… C'est quand même sexy, une femme en colère ! »

« Là, tu m'apprends rien… » répliqua James en ayant une pensée tendre pour un nez roussi, infortuné et innocent composant d'un Blitzkrieg incarné. « C'était qui déjà, la redresseuse de prof tordu ? »

« Lily Evans, rousse boursière de septième année. Coincée et frigide en apparence… mais le feu couve sous la glace ! »

« Rousse, tu dis ? » répéta James, pris d'un doute. « Elle aurait pas une voiture verte, par hasard ? »

« Alors là tu m'en demandes trop, Jimmy. Mais… » et Howard se pencha vers James, le regard fixé vers la porte du réfectoire « fais semblant de me foutre par terre, et je te dis la couleur de ses sous-vêtements pas plus tard que dans quatre secondes. »

James dirigea à son tour son attention vers l'entrée de la salle et vit effectivement une fille en ayant franchi le seuil de quelques mètres. Le chignon roux serré, la démarche rapide et assurée, le nez tout mignon…

Le Blitzkrieg !

« Trois, deux… tant pis, ce sera pour une autre fois ! » dit Howard avec un soupir alors qu'il regardait la jeune fille s'arrêter avant de passer à côté d'eux et s'installer à une table.

« Je la connais ! » s'exclama naturellement James. « Y a pas que sur Vector qu'elle s'est énervée la semaine dernière, y a moi aussi ! » ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire.

« Veinard ! »

« Ouais, je l'ai "rencontrée" dans le parking l'autre soir… »

« _Veinard !_ »

« Même que c'est elle qui est venue me chercher des noises. Encore une qui n'a pas pu résister à mon magnétisme animal, elle a perçu mon aura de mauvais garçon et s'est dit qu'elle trouverait en moi un bouc émissaire à la hauteur de sa fureur, un type avec les épaules assez larges pour encaisser ses frustrations… »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait dans ce parking ? »

« On a crié. Pendant dix bonnes minutes ! »

« Dix minutes, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire James ? »

« Oh, c'est pas la longueur qui compte mais la qualité, et j'extrais de mes partenaires des cris de très grande qualité ! »

Howard ricana un moment puis étudia à nouveau Lily Evans, deux tables plus loin, en face d'eux.

« En vrai, qu'est-ce que tu lui avais fait ? »

« Elle n'aimait pas la couleur de ma voiture. »

Howard eut un air sceptique mais finit par laisser tomber et retourna à son déjeuner. James, lui, resta fixé sur la rouquine.

Ainsi c'était pour ça qu'elle était si énervée l'autre soir dans le parking… Mademoiselle s'était fritée avec Vector ! Décidément elle était pleine de surprises : elle n'avait pas seulement un nez, elle avait aussi un esprit critique. Elle commençait presque à devenir intéressante. Elle pourrait peut-être devenir sa copine de retenue !

Mais c'est vrai qu'elle avait un petit air coincé. Pourtant elle n'était pas moche. Même plutôt très jolie et royalement gaulée. Seulement, un peu rigide. Si la mémoire de James était bonne, elle n'avait pas du tout cet air-là quand elle lui criait dessus l'autre fois… Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer de la mettre en rogne à nouveau pour voir un peu si elle avait vraiment du caractère ou si l'autre jour était simplement un moment d'égarement. Oui il ferait ça, tiens…

Il le ferait peut-être devant Rusard histoire de se prendre une petite retenue, il en avait toujours une de retard depuis la semaine dernière.

L'histoire du bain de Miss Teigne avait fait le tour de l'école : le concierge avait laissé la porte de son bureau ouverte et tous les élèves passant dans le couloir avaient pu profiter du spectacle du désormais célèbre tablier bleu ciel ! James, lui, était passé trois fois, juste pour le plaisir.

Malheureusement il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se frotter à Rusard ni de voir si Miss Teigne avait toujours envie de se frotter à lui depuis la semaine précédente. Ses entraînements de basket trois fois par semaine l'épuisaient tellement qu'il n'avait même pas l'énergie d'envoyer paître ses emmerdeurs d'amis quand ils l'obligeaient à les ramener chez eux le soir. En même temps ça arrivait de moins en moins puisque James, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe, restait souvent après les entraînements pour parler tactique avec le coach McFly. Ce dont il se serait bien passé honnêtement, mais ça avait effectivement ses avantages : ses potes avaient la flemme de l'attendre et se trouvaient un autre pigeon. Alors il avait sa voiture pour lui tout seul et pouvait chanter du Marvin Gaye aussi fort qu'il en avait envie…

La raison des entraînements intensifs était le premier match de basket de l'année scolaire qui aurait lieu le samedi suivant. Il s'agissait d'un match amical contre l'équipe de Durmstrang, une école située dans un pays dont James avait toujours eu du mal à retenir le nom. Toujours était-il que leur niveau était excellent et que si Poudlard arrivait à les battre tout le pays en entendrait parler !

Les joueurs de l'équipe étaient surexcités… Ce qui devait se traduire par un excès de testostérone si James en jugeait par le comportement actuel de ses coéquipiers. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient en rut, ils tournaient la tête en tous sens à la recherche d'une femelle et quand ils l'avaient trouvée ils se collaient à elle avec l'espoir, sans doute, que leur odeur de mâle en sueur les séduiraient… Remarquez, James ne devait pas être totalement épargné par la maladie puisqu'il n'avait pas cessé de regarder Lily Evans depuis qu'elle s'était assise en face de lui deux tables plus loin…

D'ailleurs elle le regardait aussi, à présent. Oh ! Des yeux ! Et quels yeux… Verts, verts… si verts ! Comment James avait-il pu ne pas remarquer _ces_ yeux, pourtant si proches du nez ? Peut-être justement avait-il été trop obnubilé par le nez pour voir les yeux. C'était la seule explication : de tels yeux !

Et si bien soulignés par ces fins sourcils roux, dont l'un s'élevait présentement en signe d'interrogation… James secoua la tête, profita une seconde de plus de la vue des yeux verts à la lueur légèrement suspicieuse, puis laissa tomber son propre regard, d'un banal marron, sur son assiette à peine entamée.

Diantre ! Il en avait même oublié de manger. Poulet basquaise, enfin ! Hum… pas mal. Il aurait bien pris un peu d'épinards avec, mais bon…

« _What's new, pussycat ? Wow hou wow hou wow ohoh ! »_

« Pitié, Potter ! Recommence pas avec ton chaton, à cause de toi je l'ai eu sans arrêt dans la tête la semaine dernière… »

Des hochements de têtes vinrent soutenir les propos de Cole et James se résolut à chanter dans sa tête, agacé. Lui non plus n'avait pas demandé à l'avoir dans la tête ! Et puis il ne chantait même pas fort. Il pouvait faire bien pire. Oh oui.

_You and your pussycat__ eyes !_

C'est que Tom était du genre insistant… Dire que pendant des années Miss Teigne avait été la seule femelle à pouvoir enclencher cette mélodie dans sa tête… _Désolé, La Teigne, il semble que tu te sois fait évincer par une bipède ! Adieu SPA, bonjour les Chiennes de Garde… la vie est parfois ironique._

Le repas de midi se termina dans la même ambiance de moiteur hormonale, sans épinards mais avec des chatons.

Une fois sorti de table, James chercha une autre chanson à se mettre dans la tête et à mettre dans la tête de ses camarades, de préférence une qui les énerveraient tout autant. Le plus délicat était d'en trouver une qui les agace eux et pas lui…

Ah oui ! Avec celle-là il pourrait même imiter la trompette, et ça c'était _très_ énervant.

_T__oum Tam. Tadadaadam… Papa's in the swing! __Toum tam. Tadadaadam…_

* * *

Si James Potter avait été là à ce moment précis, Remus Lupin l'aurait remercié.

Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait à torrent, il pleuvait des chats et des chiens même, comme on disait en cette chère Angleterre.

Et Remus Lupin marchait. Remus Lupin était à pied et se les caillait sévère. Il était aussi trempé qu'on pouvait l'être, partout où on pouvait l'imaginer. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus qu'une épaisseur de peau supplémentaire, de couleur bleu marine. Ses pieds auraient flotté dans ses chaussures si ces dernières n'avaient pas comporté de trous pour évacuer l'eau. Ses cheveux s'entêtaient à venir ruisseler sur son visage alors même qu'il les ramenait en arrière toutes les minutes trente environ. La chair de poule s'était définitivement installée sur toute partie de sa peau accueillant des poils susceptibles de se dresser à cause du froid.

Vraiment, son seul réconfort résidait dans cet air quelque peu répétitif mais inévitablement joyeux que James Potter lui avait martelé dans la tête pendant le cours d'histoire de l'après-midi et qui ne le quittait pas, même en ce moment de morosité menaçante, devenant un véritable rempart contre la tentation de céder au désespoir complet.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas de voiture ? Et pourquoi vivait-il dans un pays où la pluie faisait partie du patrimoine ? Et, bon dieu, pourquoi n'avait-il pas des chaussures sans trous ? Parce que si l'eau était évacuée, elle avait quand même le temps de dire bonjour à ses chaussettes qui se faisaient un devoir d'en garder un peu à chaque fois, tout ça ayant pour résultat de gros « spouick spouick ». Pas que Remus l'entendit par-dessus le boucan des chats et des chiens qui atterrissaient tout autour de lui, mais la sensation qu'il éprouvait évoquait elle aussi quelque chose comme « spouick spouick ».

Remus s'imagina dans le vieux tacot de Lily : la pluie faisant un bruit d'Enfer sur la taule, roulant à deux à l'heure à cause du manque de visibilité et de la peur viscérale qu'avait Lily d'avoir un accident, adressant des bras d'honneur aux voitures qui les doubleraient en klaxonnant…

Malheureusement l'accord de covoiturage ne comprenait que les allers, Lily, Remus et Ethan ayant tous les trois des emplois du temps différents et des obligations régulières à l'extérieur du collège, ils avaient convenu que ce serait trop compliqué de s'attendre tous les soirs. Alors à patte, le Remus.

Son parapluie était cassé, voilà pourquoi tout allait mal ! Avec un parapluie tout irait mieux… Mais tout était de toute façon cassé chez lui : le transistor, le parapluie, les amitiés… lui-même se sentait un peu ébréché par un temps pareil, en tout cas ça expliquerait les fuites… En parlant de morosité.

Il ferait mieux de positiver un peu. Par exemple : il avait de très bonnes notes… et encore heureux, vu le temps qu'il passait à bosser.

Quoi d'autre… il gagnait de l'argent… Et il le dépensait aussi, mais pas en disques, voiture de sport ou sorties le soir, ou même en parapluie neuf, non plutôt en nourriture, vêtements et matériel scolaire. Bordel.

Mais il avait une famille qui l'aimait au moins… c'est-à-dire quand il la voyait il avait l'impression qu'elle l'appréciait assez, même si elle ne se rendait pas compte de toute la merde qui s'accumulait sur ses épaules et de toute la fatigue aussi… Bordel !

Décidément, Remus avait un don pour se remonter le moral. Mais il y avait des jours comme ça où tout semblait vraiment, vraiment merdique. Un poids monstrueux sur le plateau étiqueté « mauvais côtés » de la balance et pas même un rayon de soleil pour compenser sur le plateau « bons côtés ». Tout juste un petit air de musique qui commençait à s'étioler sous les coups de griffe du ras-le-bol.

Et dire qu'il en avait encore pour un bon quart d'heure de flotte avant de retrouver sa maison, une serviette sèche mais rêche, ses parents fatigués…

Une voiture. Une voiture arrivait derrière lui. Ira ? Ira pas ? Ira pas ? Oh et puis merde…

Remus se retourna, traversa la moitié droite de la route et s'arrêta pile au milieu. Il leva le bras droit, pouce en l'air.

Le chauffeur de la voiture sembla ne pas l'apercevoir tout de suite et c'est seulement à une cinquantaine de mètres qu'il commença à freiner brusquement, Remus put entendre les pneus crisser, autrement plus sonores que les « spouick spouick ».

Au bout d'une longue stridence le véhicule s'immobilisa, ayant dépassé Remus de quelques mètres.

La voiture était noire, grande, belle et coûteuse et Remus n'avait plus tellement envie de monter dedans, lui qui était totalement trempé.

En fait, il n'avait jamais fait de stop. Et si on lui demandait quelque chose en échange ? Et si au lieu de le déposer chez lui, on l'éloignait encore plus ? Et si on l'enlevait ? Peu probable, mais quand même, Remus était loin d'être à l'aise.

Cependant il pleuvait et pas qu'un peu et Remus était planté au milieu de la route et la voiture s'était arrêtée pour lui… Il fit quelques pas hésitants en direction de la portière avant. Il crut apercevoir une main faire un mouvement vers l'arrière et après un nouveau temps de réflexion il alla ouvrir la porte arrière et, inspirant un grand coup, monta dans la voiture.

« Ferme la porte. On gèle. »

Une voix de garçon en pleine mue claqua, elle appartenait à la personne assise à la place du mort. Remus ferma la porte d'un coup sec et la voiture redémarra immédiatement. Pas lentement.

Remus se tourna vers le passager et prononça à voix basse un remerciement auquel seul un reniflement dédaigneux répondit. Le garçon, qui avait l'âge d'être à Poudlard en troisième ou quatrième année et qui en portait l'uniforme sous un manteau noir trop élégant pour son âge, tourna la tête vers l'avant et fixa résolument l'horizon. Remus s'intéressa donc au chauffeur.

Qu'il mit moins d'une seconde à reconnaître, puisqu'il s'agissait de Sirius Black et que tous les élèves de Poudlard –les plus âgés en tout cas- savaient qui était Sirius Black.

Il était le fils de Lord Black. Le mécène de Godrictown, dont il avait financé la clinique, et de Poudlard, qui lui devait en partie la rénovation de l'aile Est. La famille Black était du genre très influent à Godrictown, en conséquence de quoi Sirius Black était du genre VIP à Poudlard. Un héritier.

Il était de la même année que Remus et même s'ils n'avaient jamais été dans la même classe, la réputation du garçon, elle, avait fait le tour de l'école plusieurs fois, murmurée de bouche féminine principalement puisqu'une autre raison de la popularité de Sirius Black était l'attrait qu'exerçait son physique sur ces demoiselles. Attrait que Remus ne pouvait que reconnaître alors que ses cheveux noirs et souples luisaient légèrement au-dessus du dossier en cuir noir de son siège, et que dans le rétroviseur ses yeux clairs reflétaient la lumière des phares de la voiture qu'ils croisaient en ce moment même. Ce type avait son charme.

La situation était tout de même légèrement absurde quand on y pensait : qu'est-ce que Remus Lupin foutait dans une voiture conduite par Sirius Black? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas de chauffeur, d'ailleurs ? Ils devaient être plus riches que Crésus en son temps.

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi : Black et les types dans son genre considéraient les boursiers tels que Remus comme des tâches dans le tableau immaculé de l'élite anglaise formée à Poudlard, ils n'auraient jamais du se trouver en même temps dans la même voiture. En fait leurs vêtements de factions si éloignées n'auraient jamais du effleurer le même cuir, que ce soit en simultané ou bien en différé.

Pourquoi diable l'héritier parmi les héritiers s'arrêtait-il au milieu de la route pour prendre un chien mouillé en auto-stop ?

Et à présent il regardait le chien mouillé en question. Il le regardait même avec une fixité effrayante pour quelqu'un tenant un volant entre les mains. Ah non il regardait la route de temps en temps quand même. Sinon il n'aurait pas pu doubler ce camion à cent kilomètres heure sur une route de campagne par temps de pluie, n'est-ce pas ?

Mouais. Sirius Black était peut-être beau mais pas encore à en mourir, or Remus avait l'impression que c'était ce qui allait lui arriver à chaque fois que la voiture en doublait une autre, prenait un virage… roulait en ligne droite… Passer de Lily l'escargot à Black Pédale-au-Plancher c'était un peu violent pour son pauvre petit cœur.

Remus se demandait s'il était censé engager une conversation. Le remercier de l'avoir pris à bord, lui dire qu'il était lui aussi de Poudlard, parler des cours peut-être. Remus l'aurait sûrement fait en temps normal –même si il ne se faisait pas prendre en stop en temps normal- mais dans la présente situation cela lui semblait bizarrement déplacé. Comme si un Black n'était pas une personne avec qui on pouvait badiner.

Le cuir du siège arrière couinait sous le fessier de Remus à son moindre petit mouvement, aussi évitait-il de bouger au maximum.

De toute façon le jeune homme doutait que quoique ce soit qu'il ait à dire puisse intéresser un héritier. Après tout ce Black faisait partie de la bande qui harcelait Peter Pettigrow et d'autres depuis des années à Poudlard, alors Remus n'avait rien à lui dire. Sa présence dans cette voiture était une erreur qui ne se reproduirait pas.

Le garçon assis à l'avant côté passager ressemblait remarquablement au chauffeur. Son frère, se dit Remus. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu à Poudlard mais le collège était vaste et peuplé.

Le plus jeune ressemblait beaucoup à l'aîné certes, il n'avait cependant pas le même charisme, Remus pouvait le dire rien qu'au profil renfrogné qui captait lui aussi de loin en loin la lumière des phares. Il ne faisait pas non plus très sympathique mais Remus ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois où il avait vu un visage aristocratique arborer un air aimable et il avait eu quelques occasions d'en apercevoir à Poudlard. Sans vouloir généraliser, ces gens-là n'avaient pas besoin d'être aimables et n'en faisaient donc pas l'effort.

Ils roulaient depuis près de cinq minutes maintenant et l'atmosphère était glacée dans l'habitacle. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de la température : les deux frères ne se parlaient pas, pas plus qu'ils ne s'adressaient à leur passager et si chez d'autres il aurait pu s'agir d'un silence serein, dans le cas présent Remus le comparait davantage à celui qui hantait la voiture de Lily Evans chaque matin. Ce n'était pas le grand amour chez les Black.

« Où est-ce que tu habites ? »

Remus eut un léger sursaut au son un peu rauque de la voix de Sirius Black s'adressant à lui. Il devait avouer que cette question-là il l'attendait impatiemment depuis quelques minutes, ils étaient à présent en vue de Godrictown et la thèse de l'enlèvement flottait encore, absurde, dans un coin de l'esprit du jeune homme.

Toutefois, subitement, Remus se dit qu'il n'avait pas envie que ces deux garçons richement vêtus voient l'endroit où il vivait.

« Vous pouvez me déposer dans le centre. » dit Remus sans vraiment savoir si le « vous » désignait la fratrie ou l'aîné uniquement.

« Où exactement ? »

« Peu importe. »

« Tu habites dans le centre ou pas ? » demanda Black avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

« …Non. »

« Alors dis-moi où tu vis ce sera plus simple. » insista Black. Il regardait à nouveau Remus dans le rétroviseur et son ton était ferme. Remus ne se sentit pas la volonté de le défier ce soir. Il était là trempé dans cette voiture de luxe de toute façon, un peu plus ou un peu moins de sa misère révélée au monde ne changerait pas grand-chose.

« Mannaro Drive. »

Deux silencieuses minutes plus tard, la voiture ralentit à l'entrée de Mannaro Drive. Black ne demanda pas le numéro et immobilisa le véhicule. Remus regarda le cadet puis l'aîné, ouvrit la portière et sortit avec un « merci » cette fois audible.

Il pleuvait toujours, Remus courut vers le treize de la rue et la voiture partit.

Chez lui Remus fut accueilli par sa mère et son père dans la cuisine, en train de se détendre devant une tasse de café. Sa mère lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas utilisé son parapluie. Remus lui répondit qu'il était cassé. Après un temps de silence son père déclara avec un sourire que Remus avait la chance d'être jeune et en bonne santé. Il devait profiter de ces belles années où un mauvais grain ne suffisait pas à éteindre l'humeur enthousiaste. _Golden years_.

Plus tard dans sa chambre, Remus ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, il se déshabilla et s'allongea sur son lit. _Run for the shadows, run for the shadows, run for the shadows in these golden years_.

* * *

Il ne l'avait pas encore classé celui-ci. Il connaissait son visage mais ne se souvenait pas lui avoir accordé son attention suffisamment longtemps pour s'en faire une idée. C'était un visage comme tant d'autres.

Avec la pluie ses cheveux avaient eu l'air brun foncé mais devaient être plus clairs, secs. Pour ce qu'il en avait vu ses yeux avaient une couleur rare, plus claire que noisette. Sans être jaunes, il y avait quelque chose de ça. Ces yeux étaient étranges et retinrent l'attention de Sirius.

Ils la gardèrent alors même qu'ils n'étaient plus dans son champ de vision.

Regulus lui demandait ce qui lui avait pris de prendre ce type en stop. Et de faire un détour pour l'amener chez lui en plus. Sirius aurait pu lui répondre qu'il avait fait ça uniquement pour l'agacer mais il savait que le silence énerverait Regulus encore davantage que la vérité. Il eut un sourire un peu tordu.

C'était de la faute de son frère s'il rentrait si tard. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de faire venir un professeur de piano à domicile, non, il fallait que Regulus fasse ça à Poudlard jusqu'à dix-huit heures tous les lundis soirs.

En réalité il s'agissait juste de laisser le manoir plus longtemps à sa mère pour qu'elle puisse faire Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle faisait quand elle était seule. Sirius en tout cas ne voulait pas d'indices.

Bref, Sirius était condamné à attendre son frère pendant deux heures tous les lundis et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Merci Mère.

Mais pour ce qui était de cet auto-stoppeur, à dire vrai, même sans Regulus Sirius se serait arrêté. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait ce type au bord de la route –du moins il pensait que c'était le même, il avait remarqué son uniforme de Poudlard. Mais la première fois il ne pleuvait pas et le type n'était pas en train de faire du stop alors il n'avait pas eu de raison de le prendre à bord.

Sirius s'était promis de prendre tous les auto-stoppeurs qui iraient dans sa direction le jour où il avait eu son permis. C'est-à-dire il y a trois mois, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de mettre son serment en pratique jusqu'à ce jour. L'idée était un peu stupide, Sirius en convenait, mais il pouvait être certain que les gens qu'il prendrait en stop n'étaient pas de ceux que sa mère inviterait un jour au manoir, et le jeune homme avait pris la décision d'en faire une condition obligatoire à ses futures relations sociales.

Des gens rares, voilà ce qu'il cherchait et il avait l'intuition que le bord de la route était un bon endroit pour commencer ses recherches. Sirius subissait probablement l'influence de son groupe préféré et de leur « Riders on the storm »…

Ils arrivaient au Manoir Black, le détour n'avait pas été si long finalement.

Sirius attendit patiemment que le concierge du parc ouvre le portail puis s'engagea dans l'allée qui, si elle n'égalait pas celle de Poudlard offrait tout de même un panorama de qualité. La particularité du manoir était que sa façade était d'un noir profond. Sirius, en dépit de ses griefs envers sa famille, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer cette couleur et d'admirer la vue de ces hautes fenêtres illuminées qui semblaient flotter dans la nuit comme des fantômes désœuvrés dont le seul loisir consistait à attirer les voyageurs égarés vers un manoir hanté qui dissimulait dans la nuit le gouffre avide qui les avalerait tout cru.

Il se souvenait que, plus jeune, Regulus avait toujours eu peur de cette vision que Sirius s'était amusé à lui graver dans la tête à la première occasion. L'aîné tourna la tête vers son cadet, presque prêt à le taquiner comme au bon vieux temps, puis aperçut l'air indifférent que Regulus s'était fait incruster dans les traits et eut lui-même une grimace de mépris. Il avait failli oublier que Regulus était devenu un parfait crétin.

Sirius se gara sous le porche prévu à cet effet dans le deuxième emplacement, le premier étant celui attribué au Lord Black et perpétuellement vide.

Regulus s'empara du seul parapluie qui se trouvait dans la voiture et sortit sans un mot. Sirius poussa un long soupir, éteignit le moteur et s'étira voluptueusement sur son siège. Si seulement il pouvait rester ici toute la soirée ou bien aller directement se coucher sans passer par la case « dîner en famille »…

Sirius entendit une voiture arriver dans la petite cour de gravier qui s'étendait au seuil de l'entrée du manoir. Il se demanda si un miracle – ou une catastrophe- s'était produit, si c'était son père qui rentrait à la maison. Il passa sur la banquette arrière pour mieux voir… Non. Il vit le majordome des Black se précipiter pour ouvrir la portière tout en essayant de maintenir un parapluie au dessus de trois silhouettes féminines qui sortaient du manoir, deux très brunes et la dernière très blonde : sa tante et ses cousines. Apparemment elles repartaient. Loué soit le Seigneur !

Sirius attendit que l'autre voiture soit partie et hors de vue avant de sortir de la sienne, laissant les clés sur le contact.

Il considérait le fait d'avoir évité les deux pestes et la vielle peau comme une victoire sur la malchance et en conclut que sa soirée ne pourrait pas être si terrible…

A table ce soir-là, l'ambiance n'était pas folichonne. Si Sirius n'avait pas su que le dîner à vingt heures précises avec la famille au complet –autant que possible- était une tradition familiale de longue date, il aurait juré que sa mère l'avait instaurée uniquement dans le but de le torturer pendant ces séances d'ennui organisé : la soupe en silence, la viande à écouter le frère et la mère discuter –comprendre: le critiquer à mots couverts- et le dessert à subir un interrogatoire à sujets multiples, de préférence tous en sa défaveur… Une vraie partie de plaisir.

« Tu as manqué Bellatrix et Narcissa tout à l'heure. » commença Lady Black, les poignets délicatement posés au bord de la table, de chaque côté de son assiette de pudding, tandis que son dos droit reposait, royal, sur le dossier de velours de sa chaise. Ses ongles peints d'une teinte sombre effleuraient, de loin en loin, un à un, la nappe vert forêt.

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama Sirius sans faire ne serait-ce que semblant d'être étonné ou déçu. « Eh bien je les verrai demain, je suppose. »

Lady Black regarda son aîné de toute la longueur de son nez acéré, un sourcil noir et fin infimement relevé.

« J'ai cru comprendre d'après leurs paroles à toutes deux qu'elles te voyaient justement de moins en moins, même à Poudlard. Y a-t-il une raison à cela ? »

Sirius empêcha un sourire moqueur de s'installer sur ses lèvres.

« Vous savez, Mère, nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe cette année... Nous sommes tous absorbés par nos études, voilà tout. »

Une moue indéfinissable se peignit sur les lèvres minces et dures de Lady Black. Ses yeux noirs ne lâchaient pas un instant ceux de son aîné.

« Bella m'a parlé de votre projet en sciences politiques. » dit-elle sans pouvoir empêcher de laisser paraître son approbation quant au concept par une certaine rondeur dans sa voix grave. « Ton père est très occupé évidemment, mais nous devrions pouvoir convenir d'un entretien privé avec lui afin que tu lui demandes tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour ce devoir. Le professeur Vector ne pourra qu'être comblé par une interview de Lord Black. »

C'était probablement vrai, ce vieux croulant en pisserait de bonheur. Mais l'interview ne serait pas signée Sirius Black. A présent mieux valait la jouer serrée si Sirius voulait rejoindre sa chambre avant minuit et sans bain de sang.

« A vrai dire, Mère, sachant à quel point notre père est un homme occupé… j'ai décidé de contacter mon oncle Alphard à propos de ce projet. Il a généreusement accepté de m'accorder un peu de son temps prochainement… »

Les yeux de sa mère s'étrécirent instantanément à la mention de l'homme qu'elle haïssait probablement le plus après Albus Dumbledore : son propre frère.

« Généreusement ? » siffla-t-elle, les ongles plantés dans la nappe vert forêt. « Il n'a sûrement rien de mieux à faire de son temps que de discuter avec les fils de bonne famille pour essayer de les corrompre… Non, tu feras ton devoir sur ton père et je t'interdis de voir Alphard. J'ai dit. »

Ce genre d'expression d'un autre temps qu'affectionnait sa mère ne manquait jamais de provoquer amusement et incrédulité chez Sirius, qui semblait bien être le seul membre de sa famille à s'être aperçu que l'Angleterre était sortie de l'époque victorienne il y avait près de quatre-vingts ans de cela. Et pour en revenir à son présent à lui, était-il encore temps d'éviter le bain de sang ? Probablement pas. Sirius pouvait-il énerver davantage sa mère ? Oh, il pouvait essayer…

« Pourtant il me paraîtrait plus équitable de faire entendre tous les points de vue… y compris celui de ce travailliste qu'est votre frère. Ça fait partie de cette… comment appellent-ils cela déjà ? Ah oui… la démocratie. »

Pointe de rouge sur la joue pâle et front courroucé : on est en bonne voie.

« N'utilise pas ce ton avec moi, Sirius. Et nous sommes en monarchie. En monarchie! »

« Techniquement, le petit peuple vote et élit notre dirigeant, je crains qu'on appelle cela la démocratie, Mère. » dit Sirius sur un ton douloureux. « Qu'ils soient tous pendus ! » ajouta-t-il avec un empressement suspect alors que sa mère serrait la nappe vert forêt entre ses serres rouge sang.

« Nous avons une reine ! _God save the queen !_ »

Cette fois, Sirius ne put retenir un éclat de rire qui avait quelque chose de l'aboiement.

« God save the queen, Mère. » répéta-t-il d'une voix presque tendre. Il se leva ensuite en déposant sa serviette à côté de son assiette de pudding qu'il avait réussi à terminer par on ne savait quel miracle. Lady Black suivait ses mouvements de son regard aigu mais semblait à court de mots, ou du souffle nécessaire à leur énonciation. « Je crois que je vais aller méditer là-dessus dans ma chambre. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Mère. Regulus. »

Sirius adressa un sourire ironique à son frère qui avait comme d'habitude cessé d'exister le temps de la confrontation mère-fils aîné et qui se levait à présent pour aller soutenir sa mère qui était en train de s'étouffer avec ses principes contre son dossier de velours.

Sirius monta dans sa chambre tranquillement. Arrivé dans ce qui était non pas une simple pièce mais en réalité son aile du manoir, il traversa une sorte de vestibule, puis sa chambre proprement dite et alla ouvrir sa fenêtre, qui était l'une de celles qui hantaient le jardin du domaine plutôt que son entrée.

Finalement il n'était pas encore minuit et le sang se contentait de bouillonner dans les veines de sa génitrice, c'était très bien comme ça.

Il fallait qu'il classe l'auto-stoppeur aux yeux bizarres. Seulement il n'avait pas trop d'idée pour l'instant. Il était sûr de connaître son visage mais était incapable de se souvenir où il avait pu le croiser à Poudlard… tout ce dont il était sûr c'était qu'il était boursier. Il pouvait toujours le mettre dans la case des boursiers étranges avec Miss Evans… En attendant mieux. Et s'il le voyait à nouveau faire du stop, il le prendrait à nouveau à bord. Surtout s'il pleuvait.

* * *

Chansons: "I Can't Help Falling in Love With You" et "Always On My Mind" d'Elvis; toujours Tom Jones avec "What's New Pussycat" (guettez le troisième couplet); "Papa's Got A Brand New Bag" par James Brown; "Golden Years" est de David Bowie; "Riders On The Storm" des Doors (celle-ci était inévitable); et enfin "God Save The Queen" est toujours une chanson des Sex Pistols.

Quant au prochain chapitre, il marquera un tournant. (Enfin du mouvement, me direz-vous!)

Il est déjà rédigé mais comme d'habitude j'attends d'en avoir un d'avance pour poster. Celui d'après étant sur l'établi, la suite arrivera... quand elle arrivera. Je préfère ne pas me lancer dans les prévisions, vous pouvez vous tenir au courant sur mon blog. Mais bon, sans vouloir nous porter malheur, je crois que je ferai difficilement pire, non?

_Que les Doors soient avec vous (et moi tant qu'à faire, ce serait pas du luxe)..._


End file.
